Letting go
by RisaRae
Summary: Yuki leaves her home in Atlanta in search of a boy to honor a pact of marriage. Meeting Ace was the best thing that ever happened to her, but losing him made it hard to open up her heart, until she finally meets Trafalgar Law, the boy she was supposed to marry.
1. Chapter 1

Soooo, I've actually had this idea pretty long ago, but I'm gonna go finish this chaper by hook or by crook. I love one piece and I want to share my childish day-dreams.

Just in case you guys don't know, this chapter is based on when Ace first became a member of the whitebeard pirates

Disclaimer: I do not owe One Piece

Chapter 1: Strange Encounter

"So this is the outside world," Yuki gasped in awe as she took a step on the dock. The dock was bustling with life as fishermen unloaded their catch. "Get him! He stole my money!" A voice shouted out loud. Yuki turned around to find herself face to face with a tall muscular guy. He was shirtless and was wearing a orange hat. His face was full of childish freckles, his mouth turned upwards to a wide grin. He ran past Yuki, accidentally knocking her down. "Sorry!" He called out as he ran off.

"My dress is all dirty," Yuki thought sadly to herself, her light blue dress was covered in filth, her long black hair slightly messed up. Somehow her neck felt lighter than usual. Her hand went up to her neck. Fear took over her when she realized her chocker, the most important thing in her life was missing. "That man must have taken it!" She gasped in fear. Yuki dropped her frilly umbrella and ran off, looking for the mysterious man.

Meanwhile…

"Man that guy was so persistent!" Ace muttered to himself as he leaned against a wall. His ears pricked at the sound of a twig breaking. "Who's there?" Ace shouted as he stood up. "Emm, so sorry to disturb you but you took something that means the world to me and I would like to have it back," A voice meekly said. Ace turned his head to find Yuki standing nervously in front of him. "Oh it's Ms Frills," He commented boringly. "Eh?" Yuki said.

Ace laughed to himself. What a completely idiotic girl, to think such ignorant girls still existed. Why she didn't even know that Ace was a pirate, that he was capable of hurting her. "The frills on your dress," Ace nodded towards her dress. "Oh, but I really need it back…. or I'll have to use violence to get it back!" Yuki said. Ace could see her shaking abit. "Whatever, here-"

"There he is! That brat who stole my money!" Ace was interrupted by the man, this time he had marines. "Tsk, stand back missy," Ace said. "Time to finish this," Ace grinned. "Hold on, I'll fight them!" Yuki raised her arms, her fingers moving. "Puppet strings," She smiled. To Ace's surprise, the marines began fighting each other. Ace noticed that as the men attacked each other, Yuki's fingers kept moving, as if she was controlling them.

"Come on, let's go!" Yuki called as she grabbed Ace's hand and pulled him away. "Are you crazy!" Ace shouted.

"Let's run off before they find us!" Yuki smiled mischievously. "Wait they're coming.. Fire fist!" Ace shot fire from his hands. "Ahh!" Yuki screamed. The frills of her dress caught fire!

"What the!" Ace looked up in shock. He didn't know that the frills were so flammable. "Wait a moment, I'll go get help!" "It's okay!" Yuki gasped. She moved her fingers and within seconds a pipe burst and splashed them, making them completely soaked. "Let's go!" Ace scoops Yuki up in his arms and they ran off.

"Whew, I think we lost them... Ouch!" Yuki screamed as Ace placed her on the ground. "You're pretty burnt..." Ace looked apologetic as he glanced at her body. His face turned bright red when he realised that her dress was pretty much burnt to a crisp. "Shit, sorry I didn't mean to look, wait here I'll go get you some clothes!" Ace ran off, blushing.

Do review thanks guys :D


	2. Chapter 2

Yay Chapter 2 is up. As promised, I will update this story much more often, maybe every week or whenever I'm free since the school holidays are coming :)

Disclaimer: I do not own One piece!

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: A kiss

Ace soon came back with a change of clothes for Yuki when he saw that all of her burns were completely gone. He stared at her in amazement. "What the hell are you?" He asked. Yuki blushed slightly. "I would love to answer but…" Yuki's voice trailed as she looked down at her clothes. "Shit! Here, go change!" Ace threw the clothes at her in embarrassment.

"Emm, this is some really interesting clothes you guys wear," Yuki said as she tugged at her jacket. She was decked out in a tiny tank top that showed her stomach, a hooded jacket with a broken zip and mid-thigh length shorts. Her hair was now short since Ace had burnt her long hair, but she looked cute. Like really cute. "sorry, that was the only ones I could find," Ace gave a sheepish grin.

"What's your name?" Yuki asked as she sat down. "The name's Ace," He passed her a huge chunk of meat. "That's a really cool name," Yuki smiled. "Ne, so did you eat like a devil fruit or something?" Ace asked as he gobbled down his food. "I did, I ate a soul-soul fruit," "Huh?" Ace looked at her. "But I saw you control those marines then you somehow broke the pipes."

"That's my natural power, I'm from Atlanta, some of us have the gift of being able to control water. I learnt how to control blood too. The devil fruit I ate makes me able to see ghosts and souls. I also have the ability to bring their nightmares out to life," Yuki said. "That's cool…" He suddenly dropped down.

"Ace!" Yuki jumped up. "Ace what happened?" Yuki nudged him softly. "Oh god, you're dead?"

…..

"Ace, even though we hardly know each other, I'll never forget you," Yuki sobbed as she covered him up in soil. She managed to drag him to a quiet place, dug a hole and threw him in. She was almost done burying him when she heard a muffled scream. To her surprise, the soil grew red hot and burst into flames. The ground began to tremble and she moved about a meter away from the grave. A head popped out from the ground. "No! You're dead and you can't roam around in your ghost form Ace!" Yuki scrambled to the grave and whacked his head.

"Son of a bitch! DAMNIT I'M NOT DEAD!" Ace yelled.

"You're not? Oh thank god!" Yuki helped dig him out. "What the fuck is your problem! I fall asleep for a moment and you end up trying to bury me alive?" Ace glared at her. "I'm sorry," Yuki sobbed as she clung on to Ace. "I- I thought you really died, please don't be angry," She hugged him tightly. "Ok just let me go," Ace tried to calm his heart down. "Stop beating so fast you stupid heart! It's just a hug!" Ace thought to himself.

Ace brushed the dirt away as he walked in silence with Yuki. The sun was setting and the weather was getting colder. "Hey, it's getting late so I'm going my own way, here's your chocker," Ace tossed the chocker to Yuki. "You're leaving me?" Yuki looked at him sadly with puppy eyes. "Yeah, where's your family?" Ace asked.

"I came here alone,"

"Oh," Ace sighed. "Yeah you can come with me then. Let's go find a place to rest," Yuki nodded happily. "Ace, what about we go to that inn over there?" Yuki asked. Ace looked at her, baffled. "I'm a pirate, and marines are still looking around for me." Ace said matter-of-factly.

"Whao, you're a pirate?" Yuki asked, her blue eyes widening in shock.

"Yeah, duh." Ace laughed. "That's really cool! I mean like, you travel the world and have cool adventures?" Yuki's eyes shone at the thought. Ace nodded. "So, that huge tattoo on your back is your pirate logo…" Ace smiled. "My pride and joy,"

"I've always wanted to roam the world, be free! Where I come from, I can't do all that, being a princess there, I have to maintain a certain image. There's no freedom for me so I ran away," Yuki smiled. "And I'm glad I did! It feels so awesome to have adventures!" Ace laughed. "You should be a pirate then! I'm gonna make my captain the Pirate King,"

"A pirate? Sounds fun! But I'm also leaving Atlanta to find someone, we met here a long time ago and this sounds stupid but…we had a pact to marry when we get older, hehe." Yuki gave a cute giggle. "Well, go for it! Find that guy and be a pirate too then, we'll be able to cross paths one day," Ace said. "You're right! I will-"

*boom* A loud explosion came for behind them. "There's Portagus D. Ace!" A marine shouted. "Get him!" Another one yelled. A whole troop of them charged towards them. "Hey Ace, let this pirate newbie get her first bounty yeahs?" Yuki smiled. "sure," He said coolly.

"Nightmare Crisis,"

A dark black aura came out of Yuki's body and engulfed the whole group of marines. They stood rooted in shock for a few moments before they all started screaming. "Rise," Yuki waved her fingers. Mist was surrounding the whole area and turning into weird shapes. These shapes gradually turned to humans, monsters and fish-men. To Ace's surprise they started attacking the screaming marines. "Yuki, what are they?" He asked. "They are their own fears. Anything they are afraid of will come to life. The images of what they see are an illusion but the attacks are real," Yuki winked, "Let's go!"

Ace's Point of view

I have to say, Yuki is a pretty strong person. She has incredible powers and just by looking at her powers I can tell that if she becomes a pirate, she'll be a darn strong and powerful one. "Let's go!" Yuki says to me. Without warning, Yuki grabs my hand and we ran hand in hand away from them. Normally I wouldn't be such a wuss to run away but this is her way of fighting… As we run, I spy some marines who didn't get attacked roaming the area. Without thinking I pull her towards a really narrow alley, pushing her to the wall and leaning over towards her so that the marines couldn't see us. Thankfully, it was dark and we hide like that until they walk away.

"This is so fun! I've never felt so alive!" Yuki laughed as she tried to catch her breath. I become painfully aware that her face is inches away from mine. I could feel her heart beating faster. "Hey Ace…" She began.

As usual, I don't use my brain to think things through. I simply tilted my head towards her and kissed her. Yes, I kissed her. Right on the lips.

So, how's the story so far? Do review! And if you guys wanna know how Yuki looks like let me know, I'll show you guys :D


	3. Chapter 3

Whao! It's already Chapter three! Hope this chapter will make you wonder about Yuki's past! Enjoy and review please :)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, though I wish I did, it's freaking awesome.

Chapter 3: Butterflies

Yuki's Point Of View

Shit. Oh shit! Ace is kissing me! We've barely known each other and this guy has his lips on me, he better not use his tongue! But strangely, I have no urge to push him away.

Within seconds he pulls away from me and pushes his way out of the alley. I can tell that his face is all red. I smile and unconsciously touch my lips, the butterflies in my stomach fluttering about. "Let's go," he says curtly. I nodded and we walk off, my heart beating fast.

*end of POV*

Ace hurriedly walked, cursing himself for doing such a stupid thing. "It's probably just lust, Ace, don't you dare fall for a girl!" Ace thought angrily to himself. For a moment, there was silence as the pair walked in the darkness, the air was cold and the marines had left. There was no one around.

"Ace, where are we going?" Yuki asked softly, making Ace jump. "We can't go to the inn, we'd have to sleep in the forest or something," Ace replied. Yuki nodded her head. Finally, they reached a rather deserted place. Ace nodded to Yuki to signal that they had reached. Yuki smiled brightly. "Ace, being a pirate is like the best thing ever!" Ace chuckled. "I'll go set a fire to keep us warm."

They lay down on the grassy ground, side by side as they admired the stars. Truthfully Ace usually wouldn't give a crap about the stars but Yuki was amazed by the breathtaking scenery. " It's so beautiful," Yuki sighed. "What, you've never seen the stars?" Ace joked. Yuki turned to him, "yeahh," she replied. Ace rested his head on his arm, his face full of curiosity.

"Well, Atlanta is underwater, my country sanked a long time ago, we learned how to adapt, it's pretty much like where the fish-men live. Truthfully, the heat here is kind of uncomfortable, it's much colder in Atlanta, I'm used to the cold. Guess we're the opposite, you have fire powers and I have water powers," Yuki giggled childishly. She sat up and took her jacket off. Ace noticed her back was covered in strange writing. Ace absently reached out to touch her back.

Yuki jolted as if she was electrocuted. She immediately froze, trembling slightly. "What's wrong?" Ace sat up in alarm. Yuki shook her head. "Nothing," Yuki curled up in a ball, hugging herself tightly. Ace moved slowly towards her. "Yuki," he said softly. "Please don't ask me anything, I really don't want to talk about my back," She said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry," Ace got on his knees, cupping Yuki's face gently as he looked into Yuki's eyes. "I won't hurt you. It's crazy, I barely know you and yet, I think I'm in love..." Ace's voice trailed off...he fell down with a snore.

"Ace?"

Trust Ace to fall asleep when he was saying something. Yuki began to relax. "Silly Ace," she smiled warmly. She wasn't ready to tell him what happened to her in Atlanta but she felt sure that he would understand her. Yuki trailed her finger around Ace's face, he had such childish freckles and even though he looked pretty much like a pig sleeping, Yuki thought he looked kind of cute.

Looking for him, after ten years seemed kind of unnecessary but she did made a promise. Yuki felt her heart beating fast. What was this sensation? "I think I'm getting sick, I'm smiling without any reason, and I get this weird feeling in my stomach," Yuki sighed as she placed her jacket under Ace's head.

"Good night, Ace."

The next day...

Yuki woke up with a jump. Her body ached all over, she wasn't used to sleeping in a forest. Then again,it was not like she had the luxury of a bed... Since she was-

"Hey sleepyhead!"

Yuki jumped. "Don't think about the past Yuki, it's all over." Yuki thought to herself. "Hey Ace," Yuki managed a smile. "Look what I found while I got some food," Ace gave a broad smile as he held up a wanted poster. "Oh. My. God." Yuki jumped up and snatched the paper. "Wanted, dead or alive: Puppet Queen Yuki. 1000 Beri"

"I'm a pirate!" Yuki fist-pumped the air proudly. "Yeap! Come on, I've got some food, let's go celebrate!" Ace held up a huge bag full of drinks and food.

...

"Ne, Ace, do you have to go back to your crew?" Yuki asked quietly after the meal. "I'll be going to meet my crew soon," Ace said. "Really? So, will we ever meet again?" Yuki asked. Ace nodded. "Yeap, we're pirates now, sooner or later we'll cross paths." Yuki gave a small nod. "Okay, but I'm going to miss you, you're like my first friend in this place," Yuki gave a sheepish grin. Ace reached over and ruffled her hair. "I'll miss you too!" Ace said, holding his gaze. Yuki felt her cheeks get hot as she turned away.

...

Ace had left.

Yuki sighed. She was feeling empty without him and she had no idea what to do. "I guess I should find a crew," Yuki thought to herself. From a distance, she spied a weird boy wearing a strawhat and a green haired boy carrying 3 swords. The strawhat boy was making a ruckus, asking people to join his crew. "Like hell I'll be joining them," Yuki rolled her eyes as she walked pass.

Spoiler alert! Guess who's gonna join the strawhats?


	4. Chapter 4

Hahaha, I'm updating the story again, second time today. Oh well, I wanted to get this chapter over and done with. I'm still trying to write fight scenes but hopefully this turns out well. Do give me your opinions and reviews :D

Chapter 4: Two years later...

"Ne, Sanji! Where's my food?" Luffy's voice rang out. "You already ate lunch!" Sanji retorted in disgust. Luffy, the captain, a devil fruit user was often hungry, demanding food from his cook even in the wee hours of the morning.

"Baka! Our food supplies aren't gonna last if you keep eating!" Nami chastised her captain. "But I'm hungryyyy!" Luffy pouted in anger. "Nami-swan~ I made some fruit tarts just for you, and vivi-chan!" Sanji swooned as he floated about the deck, holding up a tray of delicious tarts.

"Sanji! Why do Nami and Vivi get food and we don't?" Luffy's tantrums were joined by Usopp and Chopper. Sanji rolled his eyes when Nami let out a scream.

"Everyone! I need help, there's something wrong with the weather!" Nami yelled as she ran towards the sails. The sky, sunny a few moments ago was now thick with mist. "It's getting pretty cold!" Vivi shivered. "Nami, what's happening, I've never seen anything like this!"

Nami shook her head. "I don't know, this isn't a natural occurrence, something or someone is doing this-" she let out a scream as Merry began to violently shake. "Hold on!" Nami shouted. Zoro struggled to see through the thick mist. "Something's here, I can feel it," he called out, holding up his swords.

"Puppet strings,"

Zoro began to use his katana to attack his crew. "Z-Zoro?! What are you doing?" Usopp shouted, narrowly missing the sharp blade. "I'm not doing it! Damnit someone is controlling my body!" Zoro cursed as he struggled to regain control of his body. The ship rocked back and forth, making it impossible to stand.

"Minna! T-there's something in front of the ship, something big!" Chopper stammered," the whole crew turned towards where chopper had pointed. A huge Sea King with a sharp horn on it's head was charging toward the ship. "You're gonna be my dinner!" Luffy shouted, waving his arms about.

"I'll handle it, Luffy, stop Zoro from attacking anyone else!" Sanji ran forward, jumping towards the sea king, poised to fire a kick.

"You little piece of-" Sanji's eyes widened in shock as a girl, with long black hair and shocking blue eyes stood up from the sea king's head. He immediately withdrew his attack. She gave a sneer as she moved her fingers. Sanji felt a powerful force pushing him downwards into the sea. "What the!" He yelled as he fell head first into the water.

The mist had begun to clear as the girl jumped onto the deck. "Leave this ship and I'll spare your lives," she said. Zoro laughed in mock amusement as he picked up his swords. "So, you were the one who was controlling my body?"

The girl laughed. "Ha, obviously, moss head." She held up her hands, moving them around. "Guess I'll take this ship by force, and I'll need your captain's head," she smiled as black aura began to seep out of her body.

"Nightmare crisis."

Mist surrounded the strawhat pirates. Slowly, the silhouette of various men and even fish-men appeared. "Arlong?!" Nami screamed. Chopper began running around in fear, illusions of men with guns after him. Everyone of the crew were in their own nightmare.

"Guess you forgot about me," A voice called out from behind. Yuki spun around. "Give me your best shot," she held out a hand, challenging him. Sanji shook his head. "I don't fight with women," He said. Yuki's eyes widened in shock. Her body felt weak, she had been stranded in sea with little food or water for days. Maybe this guy would help her. She had been suppressing this growing weakness throughout the attack on the strawhats. Yuki grabbed on the side of the ship to steady herself.

"Hey," Sanji looked at her in concern.

"Help me," Yuki breathed as she collapsed onto the floor. The moment she dropped, the crew snapped out of their illusion. "Where's that bitch!" Zoro growled. "Chopper! I think she's sick!" Sanji felt her forehead, it was boiling hot. Chopper ran towards her. "Looks like the same fever Nami got from the jungle," Chopper said. "Sanji, help me carry her," he said.

"What? We're keeping her?" Usopp cried out in outrage. "Usopp, I'm a doctor, I can't simply throw her back into the sea," Chopper replied.

...

Yuki's point of view

So, I woke up with a killer headache. I groan as I struggled to lift myself up. That's when reality set in. I remember fainting in front of some blonde dude. Hmm. I spy my jacket draped over the bed I'm lying on. I might be able to leave before they realize I'm gone.

Just as I reached for my jacket, the door creaks open and this weird animal walks in holding a tray. 'Must be their pet,' I smiled. "Are you feeling better?" The animal spoke.

Fuck!

That animal just, he just talked! I fall out of my bed in shock. "What the hell are you, some cute freak?!" I yell. He stares at me, as if he's thinking whether to be insulted or happy over what I said. "I'm the crew doctor," he says. I crawl towards him, cautiously poking a finger at his stomach. He gives a giggle and suddenly covers his mouth. I take my finger away in amazement.

Damn I thought the doctors in Atlanta were weird but seriously.

"You're such a cutie!" I squeal. "I've never seen a doctor here before, I thought doctors here would be human." The furry animal began to blush, scratching his head. "Baka! Don't call me cute," but I can tell that he likes it.

The door flings open with a loud bang. Two girls, one with orange hair and the other with blue walks in. The way the orange-haired girl walks gives me the impression that she's bossy. "So, you think you could just come and try to take over our ship?" She says. "Nami," the blue-haired says. "She's sick, do let chopper take care of her,"

Chopper, the animal I presume nods. I give a shrug. "I'll be leaving as soon as possible, I only wanted to take over your ship so that I could rest," I said, reaching for my jacket.

"Namiiiiiii!" A voice rang out.

This guy with a really long nose comes running in, holding a wanted poster. Oh Ouh.

Nami's jaws almost reach the ground. "Wanted, dead or alive: Puppet Queen Yuki. 50 000 Beri?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! So sorry for not updating. I'm just finished with my art exam. Almost done with my exams :D so I've read the reviews, thanks for the comments and I'll try to pace the story slower. I'll be rewatching One Piece just so I'll get a better grasp of the characters. This chapter may seem boring but I'll make a better chapter ASAP!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Chapter 5:New Member

"Wanted, dead or alive: Puppet Queen Yuki. 50 000 Beri?!"

Yuki's POV

Nami stares at me in shock. Heh. I'm finally acknowledged as a pirate. Most pirates don't know me, probably because I don't show myself often. But they know my name. I like to write my initial, "Y" on enemies' ships.

"Luffy!" She screams.

A black haired Kid wearing a straw hat runs in. He has a scar on his face. The head I wanted to claim to add in my log of achievements. I've recently started hunting pirates to kill time. Truthfully, it was also to try to find X, my childhood friend. For the life of me, I can't recall his name. I do remember he wanted to become a doctor, and he had this panda-like eyes. He has a scar on his neck, yep, I threw a rock at him cos he wanted to experiment with my Momo, my pet sea monster.

Okay I'm rambling. "Hey Luffy, what about we have a deal? I need a ship to sail but I'll give you gold to let me travel, heck I'll even help protect your ship," I say.

"Okay," he nods.

Wow that was easy. I smile, watching that Nami girl whack Luffy, chastising him for allowing me to stay. This crew is pretty funny.

"Hi, I'm Vivi, don't mind them, it's just how they are." the blue hair girl says with a smile. "I'm Yuki," I give a polite smile. "How long have you been a pirate?" She asks. Vivi has this elegant sort of air when she talks, just very well mannered as compared to the others.

"About two years," I say.

Her eyes light up. "Wow! That must be so cool! But Yuki, I've been wondering, what's on your back?" She asks.

My body went stiff. I clench my fists. "Don't ever bring up my back. Ever." I say in a cold tone. Vivi looks taken aback. I can tell that she knows she crossed the line. "I'm so s-sorry," Vivi stammered. The others look at me in silence. I sigh and they take the signal to leave. Chopper places some food on my table and leaves. I lie on the bed. I didn't mean to react like that but it was way to personal to talk about my back. I don't even like thinking about it.

I hate it when people see my back. I feel so exposed and disgusted. I peer and look at the black ink covering my back. I can't ever get rid of it. My body heals itself. Believe me I've tried many ways to try to get rid of that abhorred ink but to no avail.

During the two years at sea, I've never told anyone who I really was. Only to Ace. If people knew I was from Atlanta, hell I'll be in the most wanted list.

My ears prick at the sound of Luffy's voice. Something about getting attacked. I give a smirk. Now that's my kind of fun. Standing up, I wear my jacket and walk to the door. I flex my fingers, feeling the adrenaline flowing through. I push open the door.

"Puppet strings"

So this chapter is pretty short cos I was in a rush. I'll write longer chapters though. Review and give me suggestions thanks :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I can't watch any one piece episodes because my laptop is broken T.T I'll be doing the next few chapters using my phone (which totally sucks! *cries* )

Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece!

Chapter 6: Fire Fist Ace!

Yuki let out a miserable groan as she laid on her ice chair she made using her powers. The StrawHats were on their way to Alabasta and Luffy wasn't around. He went to look for his brother and had been missing in action since.

The sun was taking a toil on Yuki, being in the scorching sun was burning her pale milky white skin. She hardly went out of her room. In Atlanta, it was often cold, below freezing point. Yuki took many dives in the sea with Momo but nothing helped. She couldn't help but feel lethargic from the heat.

"Yuki-swannn! I've made a refreshing beverage for you," Sanji beamed as he placed some juice on the table. Yuki gave a smile as she feebly reached for the drink. "Thank you, Sanji-kun." It had been nearly a week since she stayed with the Strawhat pirates. They were funny, awesome and nice. Yuki would only step out when it was late in the evening when the sun wasn't so harsh.

"There's Luffy!" Nami called out. It was followed by a huge crash and the sound of Sanji cursing loudly. "You bastard! Don't you know your own strength?!" Sanji screamed, grabbing Luffy by the shoulders and shaking him hard. "I outta throw you overboard!" He cursed at Luffy. Nami pointed a finger at Luffy. "Yeah, you've caused a lot of trouble you know! Try to act more like a captain would ya?" Nami scolded. Luffy gave Nami a blank look. "Sorry," he suddenly sat up. "Oh yeah, Ace!"

Yuki's POV

Oh my gosh. The heat is gonna cook me alive! I stand up and make my ice chair again. Thanks to the heat, I have to make a new one every hour. I even have to make one for Usopp, Luffy and Chopper, they practically begged me, which is hard since they can't control water, the ice melts within 10 minutes.

I hear a huge commotion. I can faintly make out Luffy's laugh as he brags about something. It's too muffled up to hear them. My ears prick at the sound of someone new. Strange, he must be Luffy's brother. My mind debates whether to get off the ice chair and drag myself out of the room to greet Luffy's brother or to stay in the comfort of the room and take a nap. I take the easier route and lie down again. I'll say hi to Luffy's brother later. My eyelids feel heavy and slowly, I close my eyes and drift off into a fitful sleep.

...

"Yuki..." The mention of my name makes the hair on my neck stand. That voice. I blink. There was snow all around. Where am I? One minute I'm in Merry, the ship, and suddenly... I'm in... Atlanta? My stomach turns and I blink around anxiously. 'This is a dream, it can't be real!' I say to myself. I can't be back in Atlanta. How did he find me?

I slip out of the room. Not a single soul. The ship was covered with a thick layer of snow. "Luffy! Chopper? Nami?!" My voice wobble as I struggle to contain my fear. "Do you think you can escape?" A snake-like voice hissed. That voice again. His jet-black hair, and that mouth twisted in a sadistic smile pops in my mind. The very figure that haunts me. "You'll return to Atlanta... And you will pay for running away..." He hisses again.

I began to get dizzy, my world spinning around. I hear the mad barks of creatures. "Get away from me!" I croaked, trying to use my powers to protect myself. The creatures, called 'vermins' were demons from Atlanta. They had two heads. With lion like claws and a mouth like a shark, it was a terrible creature used to torture people for their wrongdoings.

Two vermins run towards me, their long claws poised to attack their prey. Me.

...

I woke up with a jump. I was sitting on the floor, wet with seawater and sweat. I flinched as a sharp intense pain from my back spread towards the rest of my body. Shivering, I went to the side of my bed and grabbed a towel. 'It was only a dream,' I said to myself. A horrible one. I never had such dreams before, not this intense. I peeled off my wet clothes and pulled on a clean tank top and shorts. Using my powers, I effectively remove water from my hair with ease. I was given a new outfit, very much like what Nami wore, bikini top and baggy pants with a cloak but I'm not happy wearing such little clothing covering my back.

I grab my jacket. That dream felt so real... I furiously rubbed my eyes and willed for the tears to stop. 'As a princess, you shouldn't be so weak as to cry, Yuki!' I think to myself. Braving a smile, I walk out of the room.

"Hey guys-"

A guy, wearing black pants, boots and an orange hat was standing a few meters away from me. His face was peppered with freckles. He had a easy smile, laughing as he talked to Luffy.

"Ace?"

So, it was pretty hard to do the 'dreaming' part. Hope it turns out well. By the way, I'm wondering if you guys want to see more drawings of Yuki and/or Ace. I might make a devianart account so that you guys can check it out. Let me know! Do review and thanks :p


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating much I'm finally having an off day from work so I'm able to write some chapters. Warning, the following chapters may be too mature for some readers.

Disclaimer:I do not own One Piece

Chapter 7: Vision

"Ace?!" Yuki gasped. Her heart began to pound, the familiar sensation of the butterflies fluttering returned to her stomach.

"Yuki? Gosh you look even more beautiful," Ace blurted out, grining sheepishly. Yuki turned crimson with embarrassment as she took a flying leap towards him. Had it really been two years since she last saw him? He was even more muscular and defined.

"Ace, oh god it's so great to see you!" Yuki practically screamed. "Ne Ace, ya know Yuki?" Luffy asked, making everyone slap their heads in frustration. "Luffy it's kind of obvious that she knows your brother," Nami whacked his head. "Luffy, I never knew that Ace was your brother! Wow, you guys don't even have any similar characteristics!" Yuki said.

"Heh yeah, my little brother is such a pain, sorry about that!" Ace apologized. Yuki felt the awkward stares of the strawhat crew as she loosen her grip on Ace, not wanting to let go. "Sorry," Yuki whispered shyly. "It's okay," Ace whispered back.

A sudden evil laugh echoed around the ship. "What the-" Zoro muttered as he glanced at the sky. "It's the strawhat pirates!" A man shouted. There was a ship belonging to the marines sailing towards their tiny ship, threatening destruction.

"Surrender now pirates!" one marine shouted. Yuki gave a giggle. These marines never knew how to give up. "Well! I wanna see how powerful Yuki got!" Ace smiled at Yuki. She nodded ecstatically as she gave a whistle.

"Momo!"

Momo rose from the water. Yuki grabbed a harness and jumped onto her. With swift movements she secured the harness onto Momo's head firmly. "Let's go baby!" She smiled. Yuki waved her fingers around. "Mist," The water from the sea rose, evaporating and turning into a thick dark glob of mist. She continuously waved her hands around until the whole area surrounding the Marines' ship was covered in mist.

There was a huge commotion as the Marines struggled to get out of the mist. Yuki silently jumped onto the ship. "Puppet strings," she chanted. The ship grew silent for a moment before screams began to engulf the ship. Yuki used her power as water rose from the ocean, forming sharp nail-like structure. As she dropped her hands down, so did the sharp nails. The whole ship was covered in spikes. Yuki grinned sadistically as she used the blood on the ship to form the letter 'Y' before she left.

...

"So? How was that?" Yuki grinned proudly. Ace gaped at her in amazement. She managed to do all that within 10 minutes, wiping out an entire ship.

"You. Are. Awesome. " He declared. Yuki felt her stomach twist in knots. "Thanks," she replied, suddenly feeling shy. "Let's celebrate! We're gonna have a feast!" Luffy decided, thrusting a fist in the air. "Sanji, I want meat, lots of meat!"

"Yeah yeah, give me a moment." Sanji said as he stubbed his cigarette out. "Do you need any help?" Ace asked. Sanji shook his head. "You're our guest, why don't you talk to Yuki-chan? I'm sure she's dying to talk to you," he winked at Yuki. The other crew drifted off, leaving Ace and Yuki alone.

"Hey, wanna come to my room? I have so much to tell you!" Yuki broke the silence, trying to hide her flustered smile. Ace nodded, giving her that grin that instantly made her heart jump in joy. "So," Ace said as they made their way to Yuki's room. "How's your plan? I remember you telling me that you wanted to find this guy to marry?" He asked. "Yeah," Yuki said, surprised that he still remembered her words after two years. "But, sadly I've not been able to contact him or anything. It's impossible," Yuki sighed as she opened the door to her room.

"Good,"

"What?" Yuki didn't have time to say anything else, Ace grabbed Yuki by the shoulders and in one swift moment, he had closed the door, and Yuki was pressed against the door. Yuki felt her heart race as she felt the hot warm touch of his hands, one trailing her arm, and the other gently cupping her face. He greedily pressed his lips against her's, breathing deeply as he did so. Yuki felt her legs shake as she grabbed him to steady herself.

"Ace.." Yuki gasped. "I'm sorry. But I can't help it. I wouldn't have done this if you had already met that guy. Two years. Two years of not seeing you and now that you're here, I can't help myself." Ace smiled as he kissed her once more. Yuki wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back hard. She had been holding back, afraid to make the move but now she felt more daring.

"Wow," Yuki giggled as steam came out from her mouth. His sudden overly-warm lips against her cold lips had caused the reaction. "This is crazy. We're like two polar opposites. You're like fire, and I'm ice. " Yuki smiled, leaning her head on his chest. "That's good then. Opposites attract," Ace smiled as he stroked her black hair.

Yuki suddenly pulled away, her face upset and scared. "What's wrong?" Ace asked in concern. Yuki shook her head. "It's nothing, I was just thinking if you were going to leave tonight," She lied. "No, I'm staying here. In your room," he added with naughty smile. Yuki forced a smile. "Alright, I'm going to wash up first,"

Ace nodded. "Sure, I'll see you later," he smiled as he kissed her forehead before he made his way out. Yuki felt her heart pound. For some reason, as she held him, she had a vision.

A vision of death. Ace's death.

Okay, so how was the story? Ace and Yuki's relationship seems to be fast, but I'm trying to create that 'meant for each other'/'love at first sight' kind of story for them. Review thanks! :D


	8. Chapter 8

So, I'm slowly gonna show her past. It's gonna come within the next few chapters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I do not own one piece!

Chapter 8: A glimpse of Yuki's past!

*Doki Doki* Yuki smiled as she washed her silky long black hair. The evening was cool and her cheeks reddened as she touched her lips. 'He kissed me!' She thought giddily. Yuki grabbed her towel, using her powers to dry herself. She grabbed a comb and quickly brushed her hair and sprayed a little of Nami's expensive perfume. She wanted to smell nice for Ace.

"Hey Nami!" Yuki beamed as she stepped out of the shower. "Are you using my perfume?! You sure look happy recently." Nami gave her a suspicious glare as she took her perfume away from Yuki. "Sorry," Yuki scratched her head. "I'll buy you a new one," Nami gave an approving nod before she marched into the shower.

Yuki practically skipped her way to her room. She pushed open the door, to find Ace on her bed, sleeping. Her heart sank. She had put in effort to look and smell good only to find Ace asleep. She sighed. She knew he was probably tired. 'Guess I'll crash with Nami tonight," Yuki thought as she walked up to Ace to tuck him in.

As Yuki placed the blanket over Ace, his eyes fluttered open. "shit, I fell asleep," Ace grin sleepily. "Hey Ace, it's okay, you should sleep, I'm going to crash in Nami's room tonight," Yuki turned to walk away. "No, I said I'm gonna stay in your room, with you," Ace muttered, sitting up and reaching out for her. He grabbed her hand and dragged her on the bed. Yuki could feel the heat from his body as he wrapped his muscular arms around her. "Hmmm you smell really nice," Ace whispered in her ear. "Stop it," Yuki blushed.

Ace gave a deep chuckle as he kissed her head. She could feel his heart beating fast as she pressed her face on his chest, feeling the warmth from him. "You feel so cold," Ace said in concern. Yuki laughed. "That's my natural body temperature, you feel pretty warm though,"

"Nah, my natural temperature." Ace laughed. He slowly lowered his arms from her shoulders, moving down her back. Yuki straighten her back in panic. "No, don't Ace, please. " Yuki whispered, turning her head away. "I know, but, let me understand what happened. I want to know," Ace replied softly.

"This is the mark of shame. My body heals no matter what. So, they heated a knife, and craved out these words on me. Then they used ink to tattoo the words. I was just ten. I had to sleep facing down for months." Yuki blurted out, hot tears running down her face. She tried to pull herself away from him. "I'm dirty. A curse and someone who wasn't supposed to be born-"

"Stop it." Ace hushed her. He wiped the tears away, tightening his grip. "You're not. You're a gift, a strong woman, pure and sweet. Truth is, I think I love you." He confessed. Yuki was shocked. She knew what she felt was love but she just couldn't say out those three words back to him. How could she, when all her life nobody loved her. She scrunched up her face, trying to say out the words.

"Don't force yourself. When you're ready, you can tell me. It's late, let's get some sleep." Ace gave a sad smile as he lay down. Yuki nodded numbly. "Good night Ace." She said. "Good night,"

"Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"You won't leave me right?"

"Never."

...

Yuki woke up with a jump. The heat from Ace's body was too warm. He was still asleep, one of his arms under her head, and the other slung over her slender body. Yuki smiled as she gently lifted his arm, trying to get up. Ace gave a groan and slowly sat up. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Yuki asked. Ace shook his head. "Nah," he yawned. Yuki moved so that she was sitting on top of him. She leaned towards him, planting a kiss on his forehead. "Good morning," she smiled, cupping his face with her hands, examining his face full of freckles. Both of them said nothing about the previous night. It was better that way.

"Good morning to you too. I can hear my brother making a ruckus now." Ace looked apologetic. "It's not your fault that the captain's like this. Come one, let's eat!" Yuki playfully ruffled his hair.

"Good morning!" Yuki chirped gleefully as she entered the dining room where the others were seated. "Ne, Ace, where did you go last night?" Luffy grumbled as he gobbled down some food. Ace shrugged. "Baka! Don't keep asking your brother. Hey Sanji, give Luffy more food!" Usopp told Sanji. Everyone but Luffy knew that there was something going on between Yuki and Ace but they said nothing.

"So, are you going back to Whitebeard?" Luffy asked. "Yeap. When we reach land I need to find my crew. We have to get somewhere. There's actually a shortcut but it's too dangerous," Ace replied in between mouthfuls. "Huh a place even the Whitebeard pirates are afraid of?" Zoro asked in disbelief. Ace nodded. "Many pirate ships go in but never return," He replied with a solemn face. "It's a myth, but I heard the undead lives there. Vampires."

"Ehh?! Vampires? COOL let's go!" Luffy shouted. Usopp and chopper whacked his head. "You crazy?! Didn't your brother say it was too dangerous?!" They screamed. "It'll be fun! We can go there after we help Vivi!" Luffy slapped his knee in excitement. Yuki's eyes shot open. "Ne Ace, I can help you. I know the ruler of Vampire Island. Atlanta and Vampire Island have been trading for years." Yuki said.

"Eh? That's good. Maybe you can follow me, I'll ask the old man if he wants to go that route. It'll save us a month if we go by that route," Ace said. Yuki nodded. 'I'm following Ace!' Yuki thought to herself in joy. If only she knew what lay in Vampire Island. Spies keen on capturing her.

:D Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Ah~so I'm just gonna fast forward to the whitebeard pirates reaching Vampire Island. Close to finding out Yuki's past! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!

Chapter 9: land of the dead

Yuki yawned sleepily as she got off the bed she shared with Ace. She smiled, thinking of the day she met his crew.

"This your woman, Ace?" One of the men had asked, giving a lewd smile. It made Yuki feel uncomfortable at the stares she got from the crew, after all, she was the only female. Ace had squeezed her hand to reassure her that they wouldn't dare do anything to her. "You could say that," He winked at Yuki. It took some time convincing Whitebeard to let her in but he finally relented, trusting Ace.

It wasn't that she was afraid of the whitebeard pirates, but they made her feel very awkward, as if she didn't really belong. Yuki sighed. 'When will I ever fit in?' She thought miserably as she walked out of Ace's room for fresh air. There was no available room, she certainly wasn't going to share a room with the other men.

"You're awake?" A low voice said, startling Yuki. She turned around to face whitebeard. "Hai, I usually get up really early." She smiled nervously. Whitebeard nodded. "Ace seems to really like you. I've never seen him so happy." He said. "Wow, I didn't know that," Yuki said in surprise. "You should take care of him."

Yuki nodded. "I will, anyways, whitebeard, I need you to help me fulfill a request. I need to pretend to be commander. They wouldn't want to talk to me if they knew I wasn't in some high rank." Whitebeard thought for awhile before he nodded in agreement.

...

"Guys, we're reaching their territory. Whatever you guys do, do not make a move or fire an attack. Follow my lead." Yuki emphasized on the 'not', knowing that Ace might get angry if he knew what the ruler was like. Yuki lifted her arms, swaying them as water rose from around the ship, turning into mist. She slowing covered the ship with mist as the ship sailed.

"Who dares intrude," A voice boomed. A sudden breeze filled the ship. "Haru-kun. It's me, Yuki." Yuki shouted. A tall figure suddenly materialized in front of her. "Yuki-chan, is that you? Wow, you seem to have grown so much," Haru, a tall man sharply dressed in a suit said, touching her face with his slender fingers. "How about finally accepting my marriage proposal? Become a vampire, my Queen." He leaned towards her, his almost white eyes gazing at her endearingly. "No thank you, I'm not cannibal," Yuki replied sweetly.

"You saucy girl," Haru purred, brushing his platinum blond hair away from his face. He licked Yuki's neck, sending shivers down her spine. "This is a fine neck," he whispered. Ace turned away, his fists starting to heat up. His face was dark as he struggled not to lose his temper. The way this Haru was treating Yuki nearly made him puke. He found Haru pure repulsive.

"Haru, I need you to let my ship pass, please?" Yuki asked, putting on her sad puppy face. She knew Haru since she was young. Yuki knew all his tricks and his flirty ways. Haru pouted. "Alright, well you have to come for dinner with me then. And spend the night with me." He smiled evilly.

"Oh hell no she isn't!" Ace shouted.

Yuki turned toward Ace in a panic. Haru didn't like being interrupted at all. Haru gave him a eerie smile. "Ah, looks like one of your crew has a crush on you, Yuki-dearest?" Haru laughed. "Okay, I'll let you off. Just don't piss me off again," Haru turned to walk away. "You can pass."

"Haru-kun!"

"What?" He turned around. "Tell your men to get the hell away from my crew." Yuki demanded. Haru laughed. "Smart as well as beautiful. Dearest Yuki." He snapped his fingers. The whole ship was covered with Haru's men. They had made themselves invisible using their natural ability, being vampires.

"What the hell." Ace muttered as the men jumped off the ship. "Come on! Let's sail before Haru changes his mind!" Yuki shouted. The ship grew busy. "Ace," Yuki walked towards Ace, she knew he would be angry with her. "Go away," he said rather harshly. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you what kind of person Haru is, because I knew you wouldn't like it, don't be angry," Yuki pleaded, grabbing his hand. Ace's eyes soften. "You should have told me," he said quietly. "Yes, I know. I'm so sorry," Yuki tip-toed up to kiss him. "You're forgiven," Ace laughed.

"Eeeee!" A bird screeched. Yuki looked up. The weather surrounding Vampire island was pretty dim but now it was even darker than before. They had to reach vampire island to stock up in supplies and get to their destination. "Eeeee!" The bird screeched again, this time, sounding louder than ever. A huge black crow with razor sharp teeth and bulging red eyes swooped down. The bird aimed for Yuki and with a quick swipe, it had grabbed Yuki with it's sharp claws.

"ACCCCEEEEEE!" She screamed, struggling to be free. The bird tightened it's grip. Flying high, soon they reached a thick forest. The bird dropped her and Yuki fell down, into the forest, the sharp torns and branches hitting her as she fell. She managed to break her fall by using her powers to suck out the moisture in the leaves of the trees, making a mini-net.

"Urgh," Yuki groaned in agony. Her body was bleeding and she nearly passed out from the intense pain, moreover, her back had slammed against a tree trunk, she felt numb from the waist down.

"Eeeyooohh" A sinister howl echoed around her. The smell of her blood must have attracted some wild animals. Yuki struggled to get up. "Eeeyoohhhhh" the howl grew louder, making Yuki almost hysterical with fear. She knew that sound, it was the familiar sound of a certain two-headed creature, a vermin. What was it doing in vampire island?

"There she is!" A man clad in black shouted out. Two large vermins appeared, accompanied by three men. "Go!" One of them commanded the demons. The vermins snarled viciously and charge towards her. Yuki scrambled up and ran. "Damn it!" She screamed. The impact of her fall had somehow made her unable to use her powers. She ran, the sharp branches scratching her greedily.

'Ace... Ace help me!' She willed silently, tears spilling down her pale face. Her vision was blur and she could hardly see. 'Ace!' She screamed as she fell down. The vermins, along with the three men surrounded her. Fear gripped her as she stared at them. A man snapped his fingers and the vermins charged towards her. She could only remember Ace's face as darkness engulfed her.

The silence was deafening.

Okay, do review please :D


	10. Chapter 10

Heya! I have decided to add Law in, thinking about my story, I realised by adding him in, it adds more drama no?

Disclaimer:I do not own one piece!

Chapter 10: Law joins! Yuki's brother

Ace cursed furiously as the ship sailed towards Vampire Island. His eyes were ablaze with hatred as he clenched his fists tightly. How could he let Yuki be captured like that? He felt sure that it was Haru's doing. Ace spotted Haru from afar, standing by the dock. With a grunt Ace jumped out of the ship and jumped on his mini-boat. He fueled this boat using his powers to get the boat sailing.

"Haru you basterd!" Ace shouted at him. Ace jumped out of the boat and flung himself at Haru. "Fire fist!" Fire blasted out of his hand like a torpedo, burning down several warehouses. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Haru asked coldly. He took a threatening step towards Ace. Ace clicked his tongue. "What did you do with Yuki? Where is she?!" He fumed. He raised his arm, burning with fire and prepared to fire another attack.

"STOPPP!"

Suddenly, the space between Haru and Ace turned to ice. Both of them looked at who had shouted. Ace's heart nearly skipped a beat. Was that Yuki? With short black hair and somehow a much lighter shade of blue eyes, this person was taller and more muscular than Yuki. "Yuki?" He asked. The person shook his head. "My name is Yuji, prince of Atlanta. I'm Yuki's twin brother." Behind him stood a bunch of pirates, the captain was a thin man with dark circles around his eyes. He wore a fur hat, white with grey spots,had tattoos and wore a yellow shirt with black sleeves, carrying a long sword. And behind him was a queer white bear.

"Fire fist Ace." The captain smiled. Yuji stepped up. "My sister was captured by Atlantian soldiers. She's been wanted for nearly three years. I need your help to free her. The man here is Trafalgar Law, captain of the hearts pirates."

"Why should i help you?" Ace asked, glaring at Trafalgar. "You want me to work with another crew? Dream on!" Yuji shook his head desperately. "It's too much of me to ask you for help, I barely know you but Yuki's going to get executed or locked up for life." Yuji pleaded. "As her younger brother, I've never been able to assist her, I've failed to help her all these years when she suffered." Ace looked at him. "What happened to her?" Yuji looked at him, sadness in his eyes. "It all began long ago..."

The first born was always the one that becomes the next ruler. Throughout generations, it was always a male. But when the Atlanta Queen gave birth, it was Yuki who was born first. Yuki was damned by the king, he banished his wife and grew to hate his daughter. Yuki grew up under strict guidelines. No food or water, sometimes for days. Forced to survive in the jungle. She wasn't allowed anything. The tattoo on her back was ordered by her father, a ancient curse.

"This is just a clean up version of Yuki's past, I never really saw her." Yuji said sadly. Ace stared at Yuji in shock. Yuki, his dear beloved Yuki suffered so much as a child? His heart nearly broke, that such evil people would do that to their children. "How do we get there?" Ace asked quietly.

Meanwhile...

Yuki slowly drifted back to conscious. Her hands and legs were bound tightly. Her head was throbbing with pain. "So you're finally awake," A voice snarled. There was goosebumps as Yuki whimpered in fear. "You bitch. How dare you cause shame, running away, living with some half-naked man." It was Yuki's father, Zar. He was huge and had eyes that could kill. He roughly grabbed her hair, cutting it and shoved her to the ground, Yuki coughed out blood, her body shaking in fear.

"You'll be sorry you ever left Atlanta." Zar hissed as he walked away. Yuki struggled not to cry, she hung limp. There was a choking feeling that almost gagged her. "Ace...please.. Someone, save me," She sobbed.

...

"So. To get to Atlanta, we have to dive into this waterfall," Yuji explained as they walked through Vampire Island. Both Ace and Trafalgar's crew were not allowed to follow, too many people would cause suspicion. "Why the hell are you coming, Trafalgar?" Ace muttered. Trafalgar shrugged. "She's an old friend of mine, we met long ago." He replied with a smile. Ace kept quiet. Was Trafalgar the guy Yuki wanted to marry?

"How do Ace and I dive in? We can't get in water," Trafalgar asked Yuji. "Oh, I can use my powers. I can control water just like Yuki, I can make a bubble to get us in safely." Yuji replied. The trio soon reached a huge waterfall. "Rise." Yuji commanded. A huge sea monster rose and bowed at Yuji. "Come on! Hop in!" Yuji smiled as they got up on the sea monster's head.

Ace felt himself almost falling as the bubble got suck down. Within seconds, a whirlpool was formed and he felt dizzy as the bubble spun around.

"Jump!" Yuji shouted. They jumped, bursting the bubble and coolly landed on dry land. The waterfall was sucked them underwater, until they reached Atlanta. "Wow, what a way to reach home," Ace said. The place was cold and thick with snow. "We'll have to avoid mainland, guess we have to walk a different route to the palace." Yuji said. "What ever you do, be careful not to step into the rabbit holes-"

"Fuck!" Trafalgar screamed as he fell down a hole. He rolled and smashed himself everywhere, trying to grab something. It was useless. The tunnel the rabbits had burrows was too smooth to hold on to anything. He simply fell right down to the end of the tunnel. "God damnit!" He swore as he dusted himself up. "Think I bruised a few ribcages." He muttered. His ears pricked at the sound of whimpering. Did some poor soul fell down as well? He squinted, trying to adjust to the darkness. From a distance, he spied a light source. It was cold and and quiet as he walked.

"Must be some secret passage the soldiers use. Too bad they didn't think of putting a rope or ladder." He thought. He slowly walked towards the whimpering voice. "Hey, you okay?" He whispered. "H-help me..." The voice was faint. It came from beyond the thick snow. Trafalgar sighed and reached for his sword. He began to cut his way through, until he reached a wooden door. He sliced the door open and to his surprise, a girl with badly cut hair was sprawled on the floor. The condition of the room was appalling, rats were scurrying around and the poor girl looked just like Yuji.

"You must be Yuki."

So, what do you think? Okay I'm not the best in describing but hope ya'll understand! Review thanks! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Here's another chapter, hope ya'll like it!

Disclaimer:I do not own one piece!

Chapter 11: Doctor & Princess's night

"You must be Yuki."

Yuki looked up,barely conscious. "Who are you?" She whispered weakly. Trafalgar smiled, walking towards her. "Do you remember about a promise to a weird boy, a pact to marry?" He gently tugged the thick rope that bound Yuki's arms. With deft hands, he untied her. "You're that guy?" Yuki gasped. Her mind raced to Ace. Where was he?

"Yeap. Trafalgar Law's the name. Come on, let's get out of here." Trafalgar scooped her up and carried her in his strong arms. The place was deathly quiet. He hurriedly ran until they reached a steep ladder. "Do you know where this goes to?" Trafalgar asked. Yuki nodded. "Yeah, a forest but it's probably guarded by soldiers. Law, you can put me down," Yuki protested weakly. "I'll heal soon enough."

Trafalgar shook his head firmly. "No, I'll help you until you get better. Your brother Yuji is with that Ace guy. Yuji told me about your natural healing abilities but your body looks too weak to heal that fast." Yuki's heart skipped a beat. "Ace is here?" She gasped. "Well yeah. Come on, you strong enough to hold on to my back and sword? I'll carry you up." Yuki blushed as she climbed onto his back, wrapping her hands around his neck. She nuzzled against him, inhaling the scent of his perfume, a nostalgic blend of white musk and wild berries.

"Intruders!" A man shouted. A huge commotion arose as more men gathered around. Trafalgar placed her down and lifted his fingers. "Vroom." A huge orb surrounded them. Trafalgar picked up his sword and sliced them. To Yuki's surprise, they didn't die! Their body parts floated about as the soldiers screamed, various body parts floating about.

"Heh. That'll give them something to worry about. No time to lose. Let's go!" Trafalgar picked her up again and off they went, until they reached the heart of the forest. "I think we should spent the night here. Maybe climb up some tree so we won't be easily seen. There are vermins in this forest." Yuki shook at the thought. Trafalgar nodded his head.

"So what have you been doing all this while?" Yuki asked. "I'm captain and doctor of the hearts pirates." He said proudly. "What about you?" He asked. "I've been running, running away from my father. And being a pirate." Yuki said. As she spoke, thick drops of rain began to fall. "Shit." Trafalgar muttered. The sky was dark and ominous.

"I'll use my powers to shelter us."

"No." Trafalgar grabbed her hands. "You need to rest. A little rain won't hurt us. Just move in a little would ya?" The pair was perched on a thick branch, with Yuki's back now leaning against the tree trunk. Yuki felt her cheeks redden as Trafalgar moved closer to her, his legs straddling the branch. He was so close that she could almost feel his hot breath.

"Ya know, you have an amazing body." He said, looking at her body up and down. "W-what?" She turned away from him. 'You're with Ace!' Yuki thought to herself. "Yeah. cos your body can heal itself like 10x faster than a normal human being." He smiled. "I s-see," Yuki stammered. "I feel really sleepy, you should get some sleep too," Trafalgar said, closing his eyes. "Be careful not to fall."

...

"Look what we have here."

Yuki woke up with a jump. Ace and her brother was sitting on another branch, about a meter away. She became horribly aware that Trafalgar was asleep, his head resting on her chest, and his hands on her thighs, they were in a really awkward position. "I better wake this son of a bitch now," Ace said irritatingly. He jumped to the branch where Yuki sat and placed a finger on Trafalgar. "Wakey-wakey," He said sarcastically. A flame shot out of Ace's finger, jolting Trafalgar awake. "Must have 'accidentally' use my powers, sorry," He said, giving a black face. "Get your hands off my woman,"

"You mean my fiancée."

"Why you-" Ace was cut off by the sound of a howl. "I think dad knows you're gone sis," Yuji said. "Come on, I'll help you escape!" Yuji said. Yuki shook her head. "No, it's time I face that man. I've been running away for too long."

Everyone looked at Yuki in shock. "Are you sure?" Ace asked in concern. "You look really sick-" "please Ace! I need to face him. After so long of fearing him, I need to battle him," Yuki pleaded. In truth, she was absolutely afraid of him, if she lost... She shook that thought away. 'No I can't lose!' She said to herself.

"Alright. But I'll be by your side to help," Ace gently said, taking her hand. Trafalgar look at Ace. "Anyways, last night was awesome Yuki, both of us, alone," He smiled evilly at Ace. Ace glared at him. "You..." He muttered.

...

Yuki's legs were shaking as the four of them walked towards the palace. Her body was healed but she still felt emotionally exhausted. She had the urge to puke as she stepped into the palace. She could almost taste the fear in her mouth as she walked inside. Atlantian soldiers eyed her suspiciously as she walked. One wrong move could mean that the four of them captured and tortured.

"How dare you escape." A voice boomed. Yuki nearly cried out in hysteria when she saw her father. He looked the same as ten years ago, mean and commanding. "And you, as my son, you dare help this good for nothing-" Zar was interrupted by Ace. "Don't talk about her like that! You piece of shit!" Ace blurted out. Zar contained his laughter. "Ha," he said in mock amusement. "You dare speak up, against me, the ruler of Atlanta?"

"Stop! Ace please don't say anything. I'm here for only one reason. The right for my freedom and my rightful place as Queen!" Yuki said. "Queen? You think you can be a ruler? You're as stupid as your mother," Zar laughed. "Mother?" Yuki gasped. She never knew her mother. The choker was the only thing she had that belonged to her mother. "Of course your mother didn't deserve to live, after giving birth to a wench like you!"

Yuki felt her blood rushing. She clenched her fist in rage as angry tears streamed down her face. Her mother died for giving birth to her. "You are a vermin, vermin blood." Yuki hissed. Atlantian soldiers standing around begun to mutter. Vermin blood was a term to the people who were lower than animals, it was an insult that could result in a death sentence in Atlanta.

"Vermin blood," Zar muttered in a sinister way. "I accept your call for freedom. But you must agree to the following."

"What is it?"

"The 'dance' of death."

Yuji gasped. "Yuki don't do it!" Yuki turned to face her brother, mustering a feeble smile. "I have to, I've been suppressed by him for so long." Yuki faced her father. "I agree,"

"What's that dance of death?" Ace and Trafalgar asked.

"It's a duel, until one of them dies,"

Will Yuki win? R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey there! So this is finally the next chapter! I was thinking of how Yuki should battle her dad. Hope you like it! Just to clarify, most of the story is based on my point of view, sorry if the characters aren't like the ones in the real manga/anime, hope my version is good! I'll work on improving them :)

Chapter 12: The curse on Yuki's back.

"The Duel between Lord Zar and Princess Yuki is about to begin!" A referee announced. Yuki and Zar were standing on a circular plot made of concrete. There was many spectators, civilians of Atlanta had gathered to witness such a strange event. It was very rare for blood related people to fight, especially when one has to die.

Yuki stood still, oblivious to her surroundings. Her mind was blank as she tried to digest what was happening. "Hey, do your best, I know you'll win," Ace had come up towards her, giving her a hug and a kiss on her forehead. "Yeah, kick that guy's ass!" Trafalgar said, stroking her short mane of unruly hair. "Those not in the duel, please leave the arena!" The referee growled at Ace and Trafalgar. They gave him dirty looks before grudgingly leaving.

"It is the dance of death, it's only over when one of you dies. There are no rules in this duel. May the strongest survive. Are you ready?" The referee asked. Zar nodded. Yuki shivered as she slowly nodded her head. The referee raised his hands and muttered some strange words. The circle where Zar and Yuki stood began to glow a bright blue. The blue light began to shine brightly as a glass-like structure began to take place, until it formed a semi-circle orb of glass. There was no way to escape and no way for someone to help them.

"Start!"

Yuki was suddenly flung across, smashing against the glass. "Yuki!" Ace shouted, hitting the glass furiously. "It's no use! That glass is impossible to break!" Yuji said. Yuki groan as she tried to dodge her father's attacks. Yuki's father could not control water but he had a special power, for some reason, Zar had the ability to produce blue lightning at will. Blue lightning was a special thing, it was what Atlantians use as fuel, lighting, cooking and many more. It was a powerful ability that made him well feared among the people of Atlanta.

"Urge!" Yuki screamed as Zar delivered a bolt of blue lightning at her. Her body shook and she almost fainted at the pain. She pushed herself up and lifted her hands, "puppet strings," Yuki muttered. Zar's eyes widened in surprise as he floated to the top, until he almost reached the top and then Yuki dropped her hands.

Zar fell down with a loud thud. He groan and cursed loudly, his eyes ablaze with anger. In a blink of an eye, Zar reached Yuki and delivered a punch at her stomach. Yuki fell to the ground, sputtering out blood. Zar smirked as he grabbed her by the neck. With a sadistic smile, Zar's hand began to glow a bright blue. Yuki felt her neck burning, an intense almost uncontrollable pain. She screamed hysterically. The electric currents felt like fire.

Yuki could feel her energy draining away. From the corner of her eye she could see a bright light. Her eyelids were heavy. She fell limp on the cold floor. "Ace..everyone," Yuki breathed out heavily. She was going to sleep, a permanent sleep...

...

"Yuki,"

"Yuki wake up!"

Yuki woke up with a jump. This was a voice she did not recognize. A female voice. Yuki glanced around. She was no longer in that circular arena but in some warm and cozy room. "Where am I?" Yuki asked. "Don't you remember?" A sweet voice said behind her. Yuki spun around and saw a woman, with long hair reaching her waist and beautiful blue eyes. She looked just like Yuki. "You used to love it when I rocked you in that chair," she pointed to a rocking chair.

"Mother?" Yuki asked, tearing up. She fell down in a heap, overwhelmed with emotions. "It's all my fault that you died! I'm so-" Her mother kneeled down and hugged her. "Hush child. It was not your fault. I love you and I don't blame you. Your father... He wasn't always like this. My heart hurts, knowing what you've been through and that I can't do anything to help you."

Yuki wept in her mother's arms. Suddenly she could imagine herself as a baby, being rocked to sleep by her mother's sweet voice. Yuki's mother stroked her head as if she was a baby again. She began to hum, a song she used to sing to Yuki. "I want to stay with you!" Yuki begged. "Please, staying here is all I want, with you!"

Yuki's mother shook her head sadly. "My child, you can't. It's not your time yet. I sacrificed my life so you'll live. I want you to live your life to the fullest. Promise me that,"

"But, I need you! I love you mother!" Yuki sobbed. Her mother looked at her, her eyes sorrowful and full of pain. "I love you too, but please, promise me to continue living. You can always see me. There are ways to do so. I'm not gone from you, I live in your heart, just as you live in mine," she said as she began to slowly fade away. "Mother!" Yuki cried.

"I... Love... You..." A soft whisper echoed.

...

Yuki woke up with a gasp. The spectators began to murmur in shock. The noise level rose as Yuki struggled to stand up. Zar walked back towards her, determined to finish her off for good. He grabbed her neck roughly. Yuki gasped for air as he tightened his grip. "Time you left, too bad you won't get your freedom." He snarled.

"I who have been cursed, dirty blood who have soiled my family name. I am the child of evil." Yuki muttered softly. As she spoke, blood began to drip from her back.

"What's happening? What the hell is Yuki doing?" Ace shouted in frustration. "I think...I think she's reading out the curse on her back," Yuji replied, trembling with fear. "Please be safe Yuki," he prayed.

The blood began to form wings, angel like wings made out of her blood. "You son of a bitch. How dare you treat me like trash. I hope you die a horrible death," Yuki smirked eerily. She was a completely different person now. The wing tips were as sharp as a knife, it began to harden until it was rock solid. With a swift move, both wings pierced Zar's heart. He swore as he dropped Yuki. Yuki stood there, a vacant expression on her face. She tilted her head slightly. The tips pierced even further into Zar's heart. He screamed as he tried to use his powers. It was futile. Whatever lightning he used was absorbed by the blood wings.

"Angel of death," Yuki whispered as Zar gave his final breath.

:D R&R thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

So.. The story's gonna be more fast-paced. We're gonna move to Ace's death (spoiler alert!) Within the next few chapters!

Disclaimer:I do not own One Piece!

Chapter 13: Mini Love triangle

"The w-winner is Princess Yuki!" The referee announced. The crowd was silent for awhile before erupting into cheers. The glass orb slowly faded. She could see her brother running towards her as she fell to the ground.

...

"Urgh..." Yuki groan as she opened her eyes. Her body was hurting really badly and she was lying face down. "Hey take it easy. You've been asleep for two days. Come on, you must be hungry," Ace said. "Ace? You're still here? I thought you have to go back to Whitebeard?" Yuki said, trying to sit up.

"I won't leave until you're feeling better," Ace smiled, placing his warm palms on her face. "If only you can come with me," He kissed her forehead endearingly.

"I rather you don't mess with my patient,"

"Don't you have something better to do, Panda-eyes?" Ace growled at Trafalgar. "Yeah, like changing my fiancée's bandages and clothes," He smiled. Ace gritted his teeth. "Ace, please don't start a fight, I'll be fine okay? You should rest too," Yuki reassured him. "Fine," he glumly replied, staring at a nonchalant Trafalgar.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked, seating himself on the bed. "I'm fine, it's okay you don't have to change my bandages Law," Yuki blushed. She was fully aware that she wasn't wearing any clothes on the upper half of her body, with only some bandages covering her chest and the fluffy blanket that retained some of her modesty.

"I'm sure I do, why you might come down with an infection if I don't change your bandages," He smiled rather sadistically. "I can change them myself," she stammered. Trafalgar leaned towards her, his lips nearly touching her ear. "Are you sure? Really sure?" He whispered. "Y-yes!" Yuki said in a high-pitch voice, her face the color of a tomato.

Trafalgar laughed as he stood up. "Well I just changed your bandages about an hour ago, just so you know," he gave a smile as he left the room. "Rest well,"

"That son of a bitch.." Yuki thought, blushing furiously.

...

"Yuuuukiiiii!" Yuji ran towards her, tears in his eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay! What are you doing walking around?" She grew tired in lying in the room alone so she decided to take a walk around the palace. She never really had the chance to explore the place. "I'm fine bro, sheesh you have to man up a little if you're gonna be King," Yuki said. Her brother lost his smile. "King? What are you talking about? Yuki you are the successor to become the next ruler,"

Yuki shook her head. "No, I'm not. I don't wish to stay here in Atlanta, my memories of this place is too horrible. I want to travel the world. Maybe when I'm older I will come back but for now I won't. " She placed her hands in her brother's. "I'm sure you'll be a great king. You're kind, gentle and you won't be bias or harsh like him. You'll be a great ruler,"

"If you say so sis..."

"I know so," Yuki smiled, patting his head fondly. "Yuji, I saw mom, when I was in the battle." Yuki said. "No way," Yuji's eyes widened in shock. "I only knew that your heart had stopped beating and suddenly you were alive again,"

"Really? Well I met her, I don't know, after that battle, I can see things more clearly."

"Things?"

"Meaning the undead. I ate a soul-soul devil fruit. Before I could only use the devil fruit powers to summon people's nightmares, now I can see souls and ghosts. Heck I might be able to talk to them."

"Wow! You should develop your powers, you might be able to become even more powerful!" Yuji said. Yuki smiled. "I'll try to,"

"There you are!"

Yuki and Yuji turned to face a furious Ace. "What the hell are you doing out of bed? Baka." He muttered angrily. "Ace I'm fine, I told you- what the hell are you doing?!" Yuki screamed as Ace grabbed her and lifted her over his shoulder. "Bringing you back to bed." He smacked her butt.

"How dare you-"

"Argue one more time and I'll spank you even harder. Your choice."

Yuki meekly waved goodbye to her brother, her face hot and bothered, heart racing. They reached her room and Ace gently put her down. Yuki tugged the ugly green hospital gown she was wearing. "You really scared me. I thought something bad happened to you." Ace said, pulling her close.

"I'm sorry," Yuki hugged him back. "Oh yeah, I got this done today. A new tattoo." Yuki could almost feel his grin as he lifted his arm. On his wrist there was a tiny tattoo of a raindrop. "You know, cos you can control water," he gave a mischievous grin. Yuki laughed. "You make me want to have a tattoo on my wrist too. Maybe a tiny flame, since you can control fire,"

"That sounds awesome. How romantic." Trafalgar muttered behind. "Stop your sarcasm would you, Law." Yuki rolled her eyes, feeling annoyed. Had she really left Atlanta to initially search for this man? She could hardly believe it. She pulled away from Ace, crossing her arms across her chest. Trafalgar smirked. "You gotta change your bandages. Don't think you need them soon, your body's healing pretty fast." "Whatever," Yuki muttered.

"I'll go grab my things, I have to leave soon but I'll be back shortly!" Ace smiled as he walked. He turned to Trafalgar and gave a cold stare before moving off.

"That guy seems to be all moody." Trafalgar said, giving his famous sarcastic smile. "His period came too early I guess." Yuki glared at him. "Hey don't make fun of him. He's a great guy okay. You have no right to do so."

"I do have a right," Trafalgar threw the bandages he was holding on the bed and kissed Yuki. Right on the lips.

Hehehe. Do R&D! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! So I feel like this chapter is gonna be boring *sobs* but I'll make it more juicy- promise :p

Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I do not own One Piece!

Chapter 14: Goodbye Ace, Hello Trafalgar

Yuki's POV.

My God. Holy shit! Law's mouth is pressed against mine! I can feel the warmth of his tongue. 'Gawd stop thinking about such stuff! Your lover just left the room about a minute ago!' I think angrily to myself. My legs feel shaky and I almost kiss him back. Using what strength I have left, I push him away and slap his face, hard.

"Bastard." I hissed.

"You're calling me a bastard? Heh. I swore I could have felt some tongue action from you," He said with a cocky smile. Jerk. "Why you-" I raise my hand to slap him again when he grabs my hand. He gazes at my hand, as if it's the most important thing and peers at me seductively... Licking my fingers... Breathing heavily...

"Stop it Law! I'm with Ace. This isn't right!" I pull my hand away, taking a few steps back. Even Ace wasn't this daring. Hell if it was Ace I wouldn't mind. But fact is, Law here just kissed me. I feel like a slut.

"Why are you doing this?"

Trafalgar looks at me, his mouth twisted in a sadistic way. "I don't know, maybe cos you're my fiancée, or maybe I'm just messing with you," I gasped at his response. "Messing with me? You're sick," I say in disgust. "Ms Yuki, you sound like you don't like what I did," he takes a step towards me.

"That's kind of obvious dude."

Trafalgar laughs even though it was nothing funny. "I don't know, as a doctor, I thought I felt your temperature rising as we shared a kiss."

"Shared a kiss? More like you forced yourself on me!" I blurted out. "Did I? Hmm," he says in a low voice. He touches my cheek and I feel a shiver run down my back. My mind suddenly blanks out. For a split second, I see an image of me, crying in Trafalgar's arms.

"What's wrong?"

I shake my head, reaching out for support. He holds my hand and guides me back to my bed. Even though he's so bad-ass, he's a doctor who knows when to draw the line, especially when one shows weird symptoms.

"I won't be so mean today, there's no need to change any bandages since you're not bleeding or anything. You look pretty good to go. Just eat some more and you'll be fine. Oh, I'll put on a bra if I was you," he winked as he walked off.

That son of a bitch...

...

"Yuki!" Ace waves to me as I walk out of the palace. I blush. It's hard to face Ace, after being kissed by some other guy. "What's with that bandage on your wrist. Don't tell me..." His voice trails off. I giggle. "Yes, I had a tattoo too. It's pretty cute too. It's not healed yet, since I can't tattoo the regular way," I had it done just a few minutes ago. It was really painful, but bearable. We start to make our way back to the water, to get out of Atlanta.

Ace nodded understandingly. "Cool," He says, cupping my face with his warm hands. "I'll miss you so much, really, you ought to join my crew soon," he smiles. "Trafalgar offered to let you join his but I don't know," Ace narrows his eyes. "I don't like him," He says simply.

"I don't like him too," I nod firmly, my mind drifting off to the unpleasant memory of his lips on mine.

"Glad to know that," Trafalgar says behind me. Sheesh, this guy moves like a ghost, always sneaking up on me. I shiver as he gives me a look.

The three of us walked in silence. The air was cool and few Atlantians were around. I lead them towards a narrow path, away from mainland. "It's faster this way," I say. This was the path I used to escape almost years earlier. So much has changed since mind begins to drift off. I can't leave with Ace, nor can I go with the spawn of satan, Trafalgar. I sigh, there was so many things I wanted to do.

"Hey guys, I think I know what I'm going to do," I start. The guys turn towards me. I take a deep breath. "I'm going to stay here in Atlanta for awhile. I want to develop my skills, become more in tune with controlling water. Moreover, I want to learn how to better use my devil fruit powers,"

"I understand. Of course I'm supporting you one hundred percent." Ace smiles at me. "Thanks Ace, we'll meet again in two years, I promise I'll join your crew by then," I wink at him. "You better," he shoves me playfully.

Little did I know that I was going to lose him.

R&R! Ace is gonna die soon T.T


	15. Chapter 15

Fufufu. So, I'm sick now :( recently went for a trip overseas and got bitten by some pretty nasty bugs. If only Trafalgar was real lol. -drools- okay, so this chapter is more on track with the real manga, I just edited some stuff. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I do not own One Piece!

Chapter 15: New world

The people seemed to stare as a beautiful woman stepped out of a bar. The whole area, also known as "lawless zone" was filled with pirates, eager to make a name for themselves. She wore a long sleeve jacket and a black tank top. She wore a tight leather-like pair of jeans and combat boots. Her hair swished from side to side as she strutted.

"What's a pretty angel like you doing here," A pirate walked towards her, eyeing her up and down. "Why don't I buy you a drink," he gave a perverted smile. The woman looked up, her eyes as clear as the sky. "I rather poke my eyes out," She smiled sweetly. The pirate grunted. "Do you know who I am?" He asked, trying to grope her.

"Urgh!" He screamed as his arm got twisted back. She smiled sadistically as she moved her fingers. Snapping her fingers, the pirate was flung to a concrete wall. "What the fuck are you?!" He screamed, blood oozing out of his nose. He whimpered slightly as she walked towards him, bending down, she grabbed him by the collar. "I'm your worst nightmare, Yuki, remember that name," she shoved him back against the wall.

"Urgh, my jacket is filthy." The woman, Yuki sighed. She took off her jacket and threw it on the ground. People stared at her as she walked. "Her back!" A child gasped, pointing towards Yuki's back, full of tattooed markings. Yuki gave a smile at the child.

The past two years traveling was very enriching. Yuki learned how to control her devil fruit powers, she could now summon ghosts at will and use them to her advantage. With her ability to make the nightmares of people a reality, she proved to be a formidable foe. As she walked, she noticed a strange man wearing a suit with a oxygen tank-like thing, very much like a spacesuit. He was fat and ugly, accompanied by a tough looking man in a suit. Behind the fat man was a few scared looking women scantily dressed. They were in chains. Yuki narrowed her eyes, the fat man was sitting on top of a weary malnourished man. He clearly looked like he was in a lot pain, having to bear the weight of the fat man. Angry bruises lined his body as he struggled to crawl on all fours.

"Tenryuubito.." There was hushed whispers as everyone made way for the fat man, bowing down. "Strutting around even in lawless regions.. Huh. Nasty little things," a pirate murmured. "Who are they?" Yuki asked. The man grunted. "Just don't mess with them," he simply said.

Yuki gasped as the Tenryuubito whacked the guy under him. He began to curse the guy for moving slowly. 'He looks like a dimwit,' Yuki thought to herself. 'Bloody fat too.' The Tenryuubito pointed to a group. "Why are you moving? You lowly people," he shouted smugly. A man in a doctor uniform began to explain that there was an injured man. With a bored look, the Tenryuubito kicked the injured man over.

"Please stop!" Muffled cries came from the crowd. Yuki felt her blood rushing. She curled her fists in anger. "Son of a bitch," she hissed to herself. She knew how it felt to be a 'slave' and she especially hated those who feel they were higher than others.

*bang!*

Yuki snapped back to reality. The nurse was sobbing over a man. She began to take a step towards the Tenryuubito. Before she could take matters to her own hands, she recognized a familiar green head, it was Zoro! He was blatantly walking towards the Tenryuubito. She smiled. Zoro was pretty strong, he'll be able to handle a bastard like him. The crowd grew noisier as the Tenryuubito held up his gun. Within a flash, Zoro's swords were up, expertly dogging the bullets. A small pink hair girl jumped and pushed Zoro down. "Oni-chan, don't die!" She wailed.

Yuki giggled. Zoro wasn't dead. With her devil fruit abilities, she could tell if a person was dead cos if Zoro was dead, she would have been able to see his soul rise before disappearing. Yuki brushed her hands against her shorts. 'My turn for some fun!' She smiled.

Yuki forced some tears out of her eyes and ran towards the nurse. "Elle-chan!" She sobbed, using a fake name. The nurse looked at her in surprise. "You have to stay with your father, he's too sickly," Yuki hugged the nurse. "What now?" The Tenryuubito growled, looking angry. "Please sir, let her go," Yuki said, giving her famous puppy eye look. "I- I'll even take her place!"

He looked at Yuki, then at the nurse. With a sick smile he nodded. "You look better than that stupid nurse, even though she has a better figure," The Tenryuubito took a step towards her. "Stand up." He ordered, his eyes leering at Yuki's body. Yuki slowly stood up, facing the ground. There was a eerie smile on her face. "Raise your head!" The Tenryuubito growled. Yuki raised her head, the smile still etched on her face.

"Nightmare crisis," she whispered sweetly. The man in the suit began to scream. He began to run towards the Tenryuubito. In a haste, the Tenryuubito lifted his fat arms and shot him. He fell dead. Holding the gun towards Yuki, he shouted: "What did you do,you bitch?"

"Bitch? How dare you, scum like you who are even lower than shit itself, call me such a name." Yuki laughed to herself as the crowd gasped, getting scared. "I hate people who think they're so high and mighty," she took a threatening step towards the now trembling man. Yuki raised her fingers just as the man pulled the trigger. She used her water abilities to create a water net for the bullet, freezing the water into ice. The now frozen bullet fell to the ground with a flop.

"How about some visitors pay you a visit, you know, the ones you killed?" Yuki opened her mouth and began to hum a sad and lonely tune. The area around the Tenryuubito grew black and although everyone else couldn't see it, Yuki and the Tenryuubito could see the shapes of the pirates he had killed taking place. He began to scream, pleading for mercy. To everyone else, he looked crazy, swinging his arms about, shouting at the air around him.

Yuki walked towards the chained up man on the ground. "Hey," she smiled. "You're gonna be okay," she gently pulled some water out of a bottle and the water wrapped itself around the chains. She gently touched the chains. The water immediately turned to ice and broke. She did the same to the girls.

"Au revoir," she waved a hand as she walked away from the crowd. Just as suddenly as she came, she left.

...

"Hey there was this crazy girl who stood against the Tenryuubito earlier on. Damn she screwed him big time. When she left he was still screaming on the floor, and she didn't even touch him." Urouge, a pirate said.

"Really? What did she do?" One of his crew members asked. "She waved her fingers and muttered some words. And, think I saw her use water to free those prisoners,"

"Yuki,"

Urouge turned to face the guy who spoke. "That her name, Trafalgar? You know her or something?"

Trafalgar licked his lips. "Yeah. I know her pretty well," he said, his eyes dark and mysterious. "I've seen her a few times," he smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey all! New chapter again ^^ just a note, this chapter will have some rated scenes between Yuki and a certain guy. I mean come on, they are young adults! So a heads up for future chapters, the stuff written may be too mature for younger readers. Do review my story so I can improve on my writing! I appreciate suggestions too :)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!

Chapter 16: Sabaody Archipelago

Yuki walked around the lawless regions, exhausted. She was being tracked down by marines for causing hurt to the Tenryuubito. She gritted her teeth in frustration. She came all the way here to find Ace. They had promised to meet and he was nowhere to be found. "Damn it Ace. Where the hell are you?!" She cursed aloud.

"There she is! The Cursed one, Yuki!" Marines shouted as they held weapons. "Wow, you need a whole group to take down one girl?" She asked sarcastically. "Fire!" A marine captain shouted. The men began to fire away. Yuki clenched her fists and raised her arms up. With a huge 'thunk!' sound, water from underground began to gush out furiously. Water surrounding her froze into ice.

"Nightmare crisis!"

Many of the men fell, shouting and battling their inner demons. Yuki then made a hole out of the ice block that surrounded her and she was about to battle when a huge polar bear snatched her up and carried her away from the marines. "What the hell-" Yuki shouted in shock. The polar bear dropped her into a dark alley.

"Ouch!" She groan, rubbing her butt as she stood up. "I would love to see you fight but it seems unfair, moreover, you didn't even tell me you were on this island, you naughty girl," Yuki recognized the voice, it belonged to a certain lanky dude who loved teasing her."Law! Why did you kidnap me for? And I didn't even know you were here. Even if I knew, I wouldn't wanna meet you!"

"You wouldn't wanna meet me huh...?"

Yuki held her breath as Trafalgar pushed her against the wall, his tattooed forearms resting against the grimly walls. She turned her head to the side, her face getting red. Trafalgar's face was merely inches away from her's, his lips dangerous close to her own trembling lips.

"I love it when your face gets all red,"

"Shut it,Law."

Trafalgar suppressed his laughter. "You've changed. Becoming more powerful as a pirate...and more mature as a lady," he smiled, stroking her face with his hand. "Law, stop behaving like this, it's not appropriate. Why are you even like this, a perverted, sadistic man? You were nothing like this when we were younger,"

"Is it?" Trafalgar asked in a cold tone. 'Is he angry?' Yuki thought nervously. "The human mind is incredible. We sometimes remember things the way we want it to be. You can catch glimpses of the future, and past right?" He asked. "Well, yes..." Yuki replied cautiously. "Why don't we refresh your memory a little," He smiled as he planted a kiss on her lips.

Yuki almost buckled. She hadn't been kissed or held by a man for so long. Trafalgar placed an hand at the back of her head, and another hand slowing trailing down to her waist. Without thinking, Yuki responded to his kiss, placing her arms around his neck. At that moment, her mind was clouded with blurry images, then she was transported by in time.

*Yuki's flashback*

"Law! Stop it!" Yuki screamed, running away from him. "It's only a frog!" A young Trafalgar ran to her, holding up a fat frog. Yuki was crying, scared of the frog. "I'm sorry," Trafalgar said, putting the frog down and walking towards her.

He wiped his hands on his shirt and went to her. Gently, he wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. "I'll protect you, we promised to marry when we're older right?"

*end of flashback*

Yuki pulled away from Trafalgar. "Whao. You were really innocent back then. All nice and sweet, even though you were so touchy-touchy towards me,"

"Nah not really. I pushed you down and saw your underwear once. Heh," Trafalgar smirked. Yuki rolled her eyes. "Childhood ruined. You were still a sadistic bastard then," she gave a small smile. Trafalgar looked at her, with his trademark smile that was usually on his face. Yuki couldn't help but realize that she was looking at him in a totally different way now. Sure it was her fault that she didn't remember Trafalgar was just like when he was younger. Her eyes trailed down, examining his body, the way his shirt fit his lean frame, his tattoos...

"Hey my face is up here," Trafalgar snapped his fingers. Yuki immediately lifted her head. She knew Trafalgar knew she was checking him out. "Hey, your nose is bleeding. Like seriously," Trafalgar said, amused.

Yuki pushed away from Trafalgar, touching her nose. No blood. "Kidding," He said. "Law, not funny," Yuki wiggled her finger at him. "You wanna follow me to the auction house? Heard there's gonna be some pretty interesting creatures on sale and I wanna bust that f- up place." Yuki said. Trafalgar raised his eyebrows. "Fierce," he smiled. "I like that,"

...

-Grove one: Human Auction Ground-

"Got a woman already?" Kid sneered as Trafalgar made his way to a row. "Please," Yuki scoffed. "I rather be with a stranger like you,than with Law." Yuki stuck her tongue out in disgust. Eustass 'captain' Kid raised his eyebrows, his eyes flickering in interest.

"C'mon," Trafalgar drawled as he plopped himself on a seat. The auctions were already beginning and the guy who managed the auction house, Mister Disco was selling a beautiful dancer. "7 million beri, any other takers?" He asked, his voice echoing around the whole auction house. Yuki knitted her eyebrows. The dancer was crying now. She wanted to beat the crap out of everyone there.

Yuki turned around and noticed a familiar group, Sanji, chopper and Nami were standing a couple of feet away. They looked anxious. Yuki got ready to stand up when the auction house doors opened again. In walked in the very same Tenryuubito she had tormented a few hours earlier. He had a slight bruise on his head. Yuki gasped. The man she had freed had been captured again. He looked even worse off. Yuki felt a stab of guilt as she watched the Tenryuubito kicked and cursed his slave. Then, he walked down the aisle, his head held high in a cocky manner. The place grew silent, heads tilted down as the Tenryuubito walked. "Shit," Yuki whispered, throwing herself into Trafalgar's arms. "I can't let that shit bag see me or else I won't be able to save the prisoners here. Don't read anything into it Law," Yuki ordered. Trafalgar simply smiled and shook his head in amusement.

"And now, we have a special item today," Disco announced. The curtains were drawn but Yuki was able to make out a silhouette of a mermaid. Everyone began to murmur excitedly. "A mermaid!" A lady in front of her gasped. "She'll be perfect to put on display!" Another said.

"500 Million Beri!" Charlos, the Tenryuubito Yuki had offended shouted. He smiled sadistically, mucus coming out of his nose. The house slowly grew silent at his outrageous offer. None were willing to part with 500 million beri for a mermaid. "Looks like this bid is over already!"

"Caimie!"

Yuki turned around and saw strawhat Luffy. "Luffy!" She shouted. Luffy was running towards the stage which Caimie, the mermaid was. "No strawhat you can't!" A fishman came running behind him. Shrieks filled the auction hall. "Look at that disgusting creature!" A man shouted.

*bang!*

Charlos had shot the fishman. "Hachi!" Nami screamed. "Look father I shot a fishman, I can keep him!" Charlos was cheering triumphantly. "Ouh oh," Yuki's eyes widened in shock. Luffy had a tendency to do things without thinking. Luffy glared at Charlos, and threw a punch. The impact sent Charlos flying across the room.

"Hell yeah, the party's finally starting!" Yuki smiled. The whole auction house was chaotic as the strawhat pirates began to fight. Frantic people rushed towards the doors, screaming. Yuki stood on top of the chair and lifted her hands. Her eyes glowed a light blue.

"Puppet strings,"

The soldiers surrounding the place all dropped their weapons. With a chuckle, Yuki twisted her open palms, clenching them into fists. The soldiers screamed as their bodies twisted backwards. Yuki took a deep breath and uncurled her fists, her palms facing up, she raised her hands. Blood spurted out from the soldiers' bodies, causing them to groan in agony. The thick scent of blood filled the air.

"Harsh," Trafalgar muttered in surprise. He didn't think Yuki would do such a thing. "Don't patronize me," Yuki smiled. "I'll find you later Law, gonna find some prisoners to free," she smiled. Yuki combined all the blood into a giant glob. She directed the blood towards her, and made a bridge like structure that stretched from where she stood all the way to the auction house stage.

Yuki ran, the glop of blood behind her. A giant and an old man with white hair was standing in front of her. "Who are you?" She shouted, raising her hands up. "Just an old man and a giant," the white hair man replied calmly. Yuki eyed them for a moment before running past them. Reyleigh, the white hair man laughed. "Those scars on her back. That must be Zar's kid,"

Yuki pushed her way through the debris, towards a metal cage. Inside were prisoners, afraid. "I'm here to free you all. Just trust me!" Yuki drew a little blood from the mass of red behind her and encircled a frighten pirate. "Please don't- it'll explode!" He pleaded. Yuki froze the blood around the choker. The choker shattered into a mixture of metal and blood as it fell off the pirate's neck. The other prisoners begged and cried in ecstasy as one by one, Yuki freed them all. Her ears twitched at the sound of exploding bombs. 'I gotta get out of here!' She thought as she stood to leave.

Yuki turned to leave when a paper caught her eye. She bent down to pick it up when a scream escaped from her, as she dropped the paper again. "No!" She shrieked.

The headline wrote: The public execution of Portgas D. Ace


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Chapter 17: Operation Rescue Ace

"Hey, I heard a pirate has surrendered. Walked into impel down freely," A marine snickered. "Ha. What an idiot. Should have just killed himself. Why would he wanna get tortured for," His friend said in amusement. "It's a girl," The marine replied to his friend. "She freely walked in, saying she was some princess. 'Course we looked it up, she was a pirate, 259 million beri. So she got arrested." Both men laughed.

Ace's ears pricked at the word princess. He was reminded of a certain dark hair girl with blue eyes. Ace's body was lined with awful marks. He was dirty and bloodied. His time was almost up. In a few more hours he was going to die. "Oi. You got a visitor." A prison guard said roughly. Ace gazed at the floor, his mind blank. He wasn't allowed visitors, the only people who visited him were prison guards who either tortured or fed him. "Hey," a female voice spoke. Ace, who was hunched over, his arms tightly chained behind his back looked up in alarm. "Fuck. Yuki what are you doing here!" He shouted.

The guard opened the door. Yuki walked in, limping slightly. She was wearing her princess Atlantian clothes- a long sleeve bare-back dress with beautiful, intricate designs made of gold stitching. The dress hung on her every curve, with a slit on one side to allow movement. On top of the dress was a puffy jacket with fur lining, her dark hair braided up. But Ace could see that there was bruises on her neck and on the exposed leg.

"How did you get in?" Ace gasped. "I had to use my status to get in, and get a deal with the government. They kind of roughen me up abit before realizing I really was a princess," Yuki smiled sheepishly. "You're injured..." Ace said helplessly, trying to free his arms. "What did they do?"

"Electrocuted me and many more," Yuki touched his face as he shut his eyes in agony. "Oh yuki, you shouldn't have come-"

"Hush. I came because I wanted to. You won't die. I won't allow it." Yuki reached for a bottle in the pocket of her jacket. "What are you doing?" The prison guard growled, holding a gun. "Relax dude. I just want to heal some of his wounds. You said I could stay here for half an hour. So shut up, I know the rules." Yuki snapped.

Yuki gently washed his wounds. "Feel better?" She asked softly. Ace smiled. "Yes, thank you. I wish I could hold you," he said. Yuki laughed. She placed her arms around Ace's warm body, rubbing his back as if he was a child. "My sweet Ace," she said, pulling away to caress his face.

"10 more minutes." The guard called.

Yuki closed her eyes, leaning towards Ace. "Don't." Ace shifted his head to the side. "Yuki I don't know why you're here. Get out, you don't want to dirty your lips with mine. I'm such an idiot. They'll kill you, the government can't be trusted," Ace said, sorrow in his voice. "Do you know who's my father?" He asked in a whisper.

"Ace, stop it. You're not a wimp or coward. Don't worry about me. I can handle things, I'm stronger now. And yes, I know who's your father, Luffy told me. And you know what? I don't give a damn. I'll dirty my lips for all I care," Yuki smiled as she kissed him.

"My my. The princess of Atlanta kissing a dirty blood creature like that pirate," One of the admirals, Akainu scorned. Yuki turned towards him, studying him. He looked mid-aged and was huge and muscular. "So, you're the girl who's agreed to open Atlanta to the world again. What a bargain for a boy who's about to die,"

"Shut up." Yuki said coldly.

"A little feisty. Be careful, you might get burned."

The prison guard gestured at Yuki. "Ace, Whitebeard's gonna come, I know it." Yuki whispered, giving him a final kiss. She stood up and walked past Akainu defiantly, giving him a little shove.

As she walked, she noticed green gas seeping out from the walls. She was beginning to feel dizzy. "What the..." She dropped to the ground. "Throw her in a cell. There's no way we're gonna let her go, not while Ace is going to be executed." A man wearing a mask stepped out, holding chains.

...

Slowly, Yuki drifted back to conscious. "Ace!" She shouted. She struggled to move but her hands were bound to the wall. "He's on his way to meet his doom," a prison guard laughed. "Let me go!" She shouted, pulling hard at the chains. The guard shot her a lewd look as he opened her cell. "Mighty pretty, aren't ya? Wonder why you stayed with a man like Ace." He had a sick look on his face as he walked closer to her.

"Don't you dare touch me," Yuki said dangerously. The guard laughed and slapped her hard across the face. He placed his hand on her bare leg. "Don't act all high and mighty to me, bitch." He smiled, his face red as his hands trailed up.

Yuki glared at the man hard. Her fingers moving rapidly. She smiled. The men did a good job in making sure she couldn't use her soul-soul powers but she could still use her natural water powers.

"Urgh!" A pain shot up the guard's hand as he staggered backwards. He took out a dagger with his another hand. "W-what's happening!" He stammered as he dropped the dagger. "I can't control my body!" He shouted. His arms were reaching into his pockets, fishing out a bunch of keys. His legs moved towards Yuki. "Stop! S-stop!" He stammered as his hands reached for the lock. With a soft click, the chains dropped down. She raised her hands. "Where are they taking Ace?" She asked. "I've never tell!" He spat out, trying to grab his dagger.

"Oh really...?"

Yuki lifted her arms. The man began to cough out blood, a lot of blood. The more Yuki moved her fingers, the more blood came out. "I'll tell!" The man chocked, raising his middle finger. "It's marineford!" He gasped as more blood came out of his body. "How would you like to have a body, with no blood?" Yuki smiled. The guard's eyes shot open in fear. He was trying to beg but he kept choking on his own blood.

"Watch your manners, boy." She said, tilting her head in a cute manner. The man dropped dead, drained of his own blood. Yuki could feel a sense of foreboding. She had to hurry.

As Yuki walked, she began to hum, a tune so lonely and sad that other prisoners looked as she walked. "There's so much unrest here, death everywhere. I can see them all," she sighed. Behind her, blood from the guard trailed after her. "The marines and government will pay," she said simply. Yuki continued her hum, swaying now. Slowly, the figures of those who died began to form.

As she danced down the eerie hallway, moving her hands about, glops of blood separated, and floated to the cell doors. They turned into the shape of a key and clicked open. The prisoners stirred as the keys made of blood floated towards them and onto their chains and froze. "You're free," Yuki smiled. One prisoner moved his cuffed hands and to his surprise, the chain broke. He scrambled up and ran. "Thank you!" He said gratefully.

"Beeeeeep!" A red siren blasted as a man announced "Code red, I repeat code red! The prisoners have escaped!" The prison guards ran, armed and ready to fight but they were no match against the sheer number of prisoners. "Who freed them?!" A guard yelled.

"Me, Yuki. Remember that name," Yuki said, lifting her arms with a smile on her face.

...

Yuki's POV

Ace. Ace where are you? I gripped Momo's harness harder as I look at the horizon. The battle at marineford was fierce and even from afar, I can hear the screams of men. I had freed almost all the prisoners where Ace was imprisoned at. The guards had no chance of getting me, all the other prisoners fighting them in a bid for freedom.

I see a shot of hot magma shooting up in the sky. "Momo hurry!" I urge. That magma wasn't Ace's attack. My heart is beating fast as I tighten my grip. We were almost there. Momo suddenly jerks and I almost fly off.

"Momo! Hurry get there!" I shout.

Momo whimpers slightly. She's too afraid to move any nearer. Can't blame her, poor monster. I sigh and stand up. Taking a deep breath, I jump and point my hands towards the sea. The sea below me freezes and I run forward, freezing a trail of ice as I run.

The marines spot me and start shooting. "Ugh!" I shout in frustration. All these marines blocking my way, I'd never get to Ace in time.

"Nightmare Crisis!" I shout.

I jump and land on the deck. I start running, my stupid dress hindering every step. With a growl I bend down and tear the bottom so that my dress is now up to my knees. The marines around me are fighting their own demons.

"ACEEEE!" I scream. I spot him from afar, with Luffy. He's free! My heart jumps, almost sprouting wings with joy. But I notice from the corner of my eye an Admiral... It was Akainu! His arm starts to glow magma hot as he raises his arm to deliver an attack to Luffy. My eyes widen as I see Ace run towards Luffy.

Silence. Well, at least it was silent in my head. The whole world suddenly seems to move in slow motion. Akainu's arm was through Ace's chest. "No.." The scene was slowly starting to hit me. I stop in my tracks as Ace staggers a few feet before hitting the floor. No. It can't be. I run towards him. "Ace!" I shout. He's muttering something as he shoots me a final gaze, that beautiful gentle smile he has. His eyes look peaceful as they slowly close.

I feel as if a dagger has stabbed my heart, making me gag. I can hardly breath right now. My vision starts to blur and I bend forward, resting my palms on my knees. It's suddenly so hot. I pull my jacket off and throw it to the floor. I can see something rising out of Ace's body. His spirit was leaving his body. His spirit starts to get fade. Something seemed to have give way inside me, like the snapping of a tightened bow. I could feel the emptiness in my heart.

A howl fills the shocked atmosphere. I stand up and blindly run towards him. Who was howling? That sorrowful, hollow wail that seemed to pierce everyone's hearts. Everyone looks at me in a mixture of pity, curiosity and shock as I run.

And I realized that the howling wail belongs to me.

...

Shit. This chapter was so hard to write! I've been watching one piece again, I swear I was crying when Ace died! It's seriously one of the most hardest scenes for me to watch. I really hope this chapter is great. Please review this very diffcult chapter -puppy eyes-

Ace shall be dearly missed!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!

Chapter 18: Yuki's Grief

"Ace is dead," Yuki said to herself, still in shock. Her moment of grief, wailing was gone, replaced by a sudden calmness.

"Yuki," Marco, Ace's crew mate stepped towards her, his face showing concern. "Are you okay?" He asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "If you must know, Ace really loved you. He was planing to marry you," Marco said, his voice faltering. "Ace kept talking about you, he was planing to propose, even give up his pirate dreams for you for awhile, have a family."

Yuki looked at him, mouth agape. "He did?" She asked, her heart feeling even more hurt. Marco nodded. Yuki turned her gaze on Akainu, her eyes turning a frightening color of white, with traces of blue. "Thought I should tell you this. Please, Ace would want you to continue living, and be happy, with or without him." Marco pleaded, trying to calm her down.

Yuki shook her head, pushing his hand away. She took a another step towards him. "Wow, the devil's son wanted to marry you, have kids." Akainu said in disgust. "Take her down, but don't hurt this princess, we still need her to gain access to Atlanta," Akainu smirked, sarcasm in every word.

The marines immediately blocked Yuki's way, holding up their swords and guns. Marco's arms transformed to phoenix wings as he stepped up to protect Yuki. "Don't." Yuki ordered. "This is for Ace, revenge."

Yuki raise her right hand, palm facing the marines. She smiled calmly as she twisted her hand so that her palm faced her and clenched her fists tight. The men in front of her exploded, blood in the air like falling rain. Moving fast, Yuki used both hands to control the blood, making them into nearly hundreds of sharp blood shards. She pointed her fingers outwards and moved her fingers. Immediately, the marines all around her were pierced. They all dropped down, screaming and shouting.

"I who have been cursed, dirty blood who have soiled my family name. I am the child of evil." Yuki muttered. "Yuki, what are you doing?" Marco gasped as her back began to bleed, dark red blood from her tattoo-scars staining her dress. But Yuki could no longer hear him. She wasn't Yuki anymore but a woman possessed by an incredibly strong power and the desire for blood.

The blood formed two wings. Yuki flew straight to Akainu with lightening speed. Within seconds, she had kicked him, sending him off flying into a pile of debris. The pirates, marines, even other admirals gasped. She had kicked Akainu in the face with such ease, and knocking a powerful man with a single attack. Akainu stood up, his arm starting to burn with magma. Yuki shook her head. "Oh no you don't!" She shouted in a eerie raspy voice.

Her wings had spread out as she flew towards him. As she neared him, the red goo turned into a sharp sword-like weapon and pierced his body. Akainu jerked in response to the pain. "Yuki!" Marco's voice woke the dormant Yuki inside. She snapped from her demonic state. Her distraction gave Akainu precious time to blast her with his magma.

Yuki flew backwards, screaming as her stomach took a direct hit. She was now battling her inner demons, trying to gain control of her body, trying to take over the dark side of her soul. She stood up, her eyes darting wildly as her blood wings wrapped around her stomach, in an effort to heal faster.

"She just took a direct shot and she's still able to stand! What is she?" A marine said in fear. There was no way Yuki could snap out of her dark side, the 'fallen angel' that lusts for blood, not with a war. Yuki was hurt, angry,sad and numb all at once. She closed her eyes, trying to control her tears as she spread her wings and flew off.

One of the Admirals, Borusarino, or 'Kizaru' as he was better known looked on as Yuki flew. "My my, what frightening powers you have," he said as he started to move towards Yuki's direction. "Not so fast!" Marco shouted, flying towards him in his hybrid form- phoenix wings and claws and human body.

"Please be safe, Yuki," Marco prayed.

Meanwhile...

Yuki flew fast and furious, trying to locate Momo. She could feel her body freezing up at times, making her swoop downwards, flying again just as she almost touched the sea. Although able to control water, having eaten a devil fruit, she wasn't able to swim. She rode Momo with a harness, usually only her lower half emerged in the salty waters. "Momo!" Yuki shouted above the roars of waves crashing.

Yuki spotted a yellow submarine from afar, with a familiar logo. She squinted hard. The jolly roger was very familiar to her... Hearts pirates! Yuki flew towards them, signaling wildly for their attention. Her wings were returning back to liquid state, she was too weak. She landed on the dock of the submarine/pirate ship hands first, rolling and banging hard against their door.

The door pushed open, causing Yuki to hit her head. She crawled away, clutching her stomach. The pain from Akainu was just starting to hit her. Blood started to drip and she curled up on the cold wet floor, almost delirious from pain. "Captain! There's someone here, she's badly injured!" Yuki could make out a faint figure, a man wearing some sort of white jumpsuit or something, with the word 'penguin' etched on his cap. Yuki noticed another man behind her but she could barely focus her eyes anymore.

"Well well. Look what we have here," their captain smiled.

...

Yuki's POV

I'm standing here alone, in the pitch dark. Where am I? Wasn't I in some kind of war? 'Yuki,' says a voice behind me. I turn around and see Ace, his arms outstretched with a big grin plastered on his face. "Ace!" I cry, running towards him. But just as I reach out to touch him, he vanishes into thin air. I'm alone in the dark again. I can hear voices, familiar and unfamiliar. The screams of various people. "Get away!" I shout, crouching down, with my hands covering my ears as I rock my body back and forth.

"Yuki.."

"Get lost!"

"Yuki... I'm here!"

I look up, and see Law in front of me, looking at me before walking away...and vanishing into thin air.

"Gahh!" I wake up from my fitful sleep. There's machines around me and an oxygen mask on me. I rub my sleepy eyes as I struggle to sit up. Pain shoots through my body. Fuck. My stomach, arms and legs are covered in bandages. I'm only dressed in shorts and a tank top that shows my stomach. Well, it's practically a bra.

"Ace!" My mind turns it's attention back to him. The emptiness starts to return. I have to see him. He can't be dead. I know deep down he's really dead but my mind refuses to believe it. Denial I guess.

"Miss, please lie down, you can't move around now," a guy wearing a mask says. Oh screw it. I rip the drip attached to me and try my best to walk. Two men rush forward, determined to restrain me. My stomach is killing me but I suck it up. I use my water powers to knock them against each other, rendering them unconscious.

I manage to reach the door with effort. My stomach and legs are throbbing in pain with each step I take. I lean against the wall, panting heavily. Shit oh my god. The bandages on my stomach is red. I'm bleeding.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" A cold voice hisses from behind. I flinch as the person grabs my shoulders and spin me around. I'm face to face with Trafalgar Law, a very pissed off Law. He glances at my stomach and curses under his breath. "Law I need to find Ace, he-"

"Screw it. Yuki, Ace is dead. And you'll join him if you don't stop moving." He growls in a low voice. He swoops me up and despite my protests, he carries me princess-style to a room, his room I guess. He kicks the door open, closing it behind him noisily. I hear the soft click of the lock. I'm trapped.

Law throws me roughly onto his bed, his face black and mouth turned downwards. I squirm as I touch my stomach delicately. "You say you're okay?" He asks dangerously, pressing his hand on my stomach wound, hard. "Law-" I gasp, my breathing becoming more wild.

"I am not going to spend another 5 hours operating you." He says, pushing my wound down even more. "Stop! It- it hurts so much!" I cry, it was excruciatingly painful and I grab his tattooed arm in an attempt to remove his iron grip, digging my fingernails into his skin.

Law swears and looks at me hard. "Ace. Ace. Ace. You don't even think of others, only yourself and your beloved. What's going to happen if I dig my fingers into that wound? Don't you wonder what's going to happen?" I shiver at his brutality. This was a dark side of Law, a scary one. He keeps to his words and slowly pushes his long fingers on top of the stitching of my wound. "Law- please!" I scream hysterically, sweat rolling down my face.

He lets me go and walks away without a word, his fingers red and bloodied.

I sit at his bed, too afraid to move, the pain making me jerk every now and then. I hear a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," I whisper weakly.

Law reappears, his face not as dark nor pissed off. I feel my heart pumping again as I use all my strength to move away from him. He gives me a glare that glues me to the spot as he sits on the bed and he starts to remove my bloodied bandages. He studies my wound for a moment before using a wet cloth he brought to clean me.

"Thank you," I say.

He doesn't say a word but merely take the fresh roll of bandages and starts to warp them around my stomach again. With that, he walks away. "Law! I'm sorry, please..." I plead. "Please stay!"

He just continued walking towards the door, shutting it behind him.

My face crumbles as I realize how alone I am now. Luffy, his crew. Ace. Yuji. And now Law. My heart is yearning for Ace. I decide to try to meditate, to try to find Ace's soul, hopefully talk to him. I close my eyes and focus my thoughts to Ace as I mutter some words. There's a slight breeze as I open my eyes. To my surprise, I'm no longer in Law's room but in Marineford.

A man, shirtless with a shock of freckles is walking towards me. "Ace, oh Ace it's you!" I cry in relief. Somehow, I'm able to move freely. I run towards him for a hug but my hands go right through him. He looks at me with a sad smile.

"Yuki, I'm sorry I had to leave first. You're the most important woman in my life. I'm so glad I took your choker that day, almost 4 years ago. But I want you to stay happy. Don't stay sad for too long.. It'll break my heart and I won't be able to rest in peace."

I shake my head. "I can't help it, Ace, I feel so many emotions inside me. Don't push away your friends," Ace starts to walk away. "Ace? Ace please!" I shout, closing my eyes, trying to get him back.

I open my eyes again to find myself back in Law's room. I can't make my mind go back to Marineford to see Ace no matter how hard I try. The feeling in my heart feels much more worse than my wound. I need something to numb the pain.I spy a few bottles of hard liquor in a cabinet by Law's desk. I raise my hands as I try to get a bottle.

"Sorry Law," I say to myself. I pry open the cork and take a huge gulp, almost choking. I feel dizzy at once, my head feeling all fluffy and light-headed.

I finish the whole bottle just as Law opens the door.

...

Hmm, so this is a rather sad chapter no? Please review, I get so happy and fluffy(?) whenever I get a review, makes me more motivated to start a new chapter at once!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Fight

"What the-" Trafalgar looked at the long-haired girl on the bed. His eyes narrowed at the sight of a bottle of his prized hard liquor. "Can't I just leave you alone for a minute?!" Trafalgar snapped.

"Get lost Law." Yuki replied. Her face and neck was red from drinking too much alcohol. "Get lost? Well maybe I should rip open that wound of yours, for real this time," Trafalgar said angrily as he walked towards Yuki.

"You don't know how I feel Law! You've probably never seen someone die, someone precious to you! I can hear them," Yuki sobbed, her hands on her head. "The voices back in marineford. Screams. They just won't go! I want to forget everything Law, Ace, the war. Just everything. It hurts too much!"

"Sure why don't you forget everything. A small incident and you're brawling like a baby. This isn't you. Right now you are just a weak and small girl, not Yuki. The Yuki I know is feisty, strong-willed and brave. If you're gonna stay like this, then get the hell out of my ship, and don't ever come back," He said coldly.

"Well-" Yuki stammered in shock. "Well I'll gladly leave this stupid ship! I rather be alone then stay in a room with you! You make me sick Law. No wonder you're called the surgeon of death. You have no compassion." Yuki screamed in a haste.

There was an awkward silence as both Trafalgar and Yuki stared at each other. Yuki gasped, realizing what she said in a fit of anger. She immediately got out of bed, her face wrecked with guilt. "Law I didn't mean all that," Trafalgar stopped her in her tracks with one of his stone cold stare. "I know what you mean. Glad you told me." He walked away.

...

Trafalgar made his way to one of the sick bay rooms. He felt tired from all the drama. "Girls. What a pain," He thought to himself. He threw himself on the bed, closing his eyes. He had ordered Yuki out of the ship and even told her off for being sad over Ace's death and the war. That was kind of harsh, he felt. He knew that Yuki could see souls and spirits which made her venerable when a huge fight was on. Her mind would be filled with so many things.

As powerful of a pirate Yuki may be, the result of enduring all the internal conflicts within her may cause her downfall. But Trafalgar wasn't willing to put his pride away to apologize, not when Yuki shouted at him for being the way he was. It wasn't that he couldn't relate to the feelings of loss. He felt that even as a child, when Yuki left him, when she returned, only to find out Ace had captured her heart.

"Shit. Trafalgar stop overthinking. Get some sleep," he chided to himself.

Trafalgar suddenly opened his eyes, wary that someone, or something had entered the sick bay. It was instinct that came with being a pirate. The room was dark but Trafalgar could make out the shape of a person. He rolled to one side, feigning sleep. He could feel the presence of the person coming closer. He felt a cold touch to his shoulder. Immediately, he turned to face his attacker and grabbed his arm.

"Law it's me!" Yuki said in alarm. Trafalgar jumped at the sound of her voice. He dropped her arm, pissed. "What now, Princess? Oh yeah, sure you can come in the room," he said sarcastically as he sat up. "Law, I just want to apologize. I'm not here to start another fight. Please at least listen," Yuki tugged Law's sleeve miserably.

"You're right, I shouldn't act like a baby. I'm trying to get my feelings in place. It's hard, but I'll do my best. I.. I don't want to lose you too now." Yuki tentatively moved behind Law and gave him a back hug. "I don't want you to ignore me. I'm already crawling on my knees, begging for forgiveness," she said quietly.

Trafalgar sighed. He had no choice but to forgive her. He smiled a little at Yuki's gesture. Yuki really threw all her pride away to hug him. "I'm willing to join your crew, if you'll let me, Law. I don't need an answer now, think about it," Yuki removed her arms around Trafalgar, her face hot with embarrassment. "Yeah, I'll think about it. Gotta go check up on Luffy's condition," he murmured as he stood up, walking towards the door.

"Wait Law!"

"Hmm?" Trafalgar grunted in response. Yuki stood there, her mind suddenly blank. What did she want from him? Trafalgar leaned towards Yuki, as if he was going to kiss her. She closed her eyes, her heart beating wildly.

"That's my shirt you're wearing," he whispered in her ear before grinning at her red face.

...

Yuki's POV

I wait a few moments before I walk out of the sick bay. Sheesh, did I really expected Law to kiss me?! I slap my head. "Oh Yuki, you idiot," I groan. My stomach grumbles as I fumble about, trying to find the freaking kitchen. "What are you doing?" Two men and a bear walk out of a room. "Err, sorry I'm really hungry, where's the kitchen?"

"Captain gave orders that you don't move about," the Bear said. "Well, Captain also gave me instructions to eat you if there isn't any food!" I shoot back crossly. I'm actually eyeing him, licking my lips hungrily. "Relax Bepo, she's just joking. Hi, I'm penguin, and this here is Shachi," Penguin, the guy wearing a cap with the word 'penguin' says. Both men are wearing white jumpsuits, even Bepo the bear is sporting an orange one. Good God their fashion choices, I facepalm my forehead in pity.

"The kitchen's over here," Bepo points, blinking his beady eyes cautiously. "Is that Captain's shirt?" He asks. "Well yeah, I mean, I can't walk around wearing my bra and panties right?" At the mention of underwear, both men blush violently, Sachi's nose dripping with blood.

They lead me to the kitchen where the sight almost makes me weep in joy. The smell of scrumptious bacon, generously topped with egg is absolutely heaven. I grab a plate and load it with food, gobbling plate after plate.

"Wow, that's really elegant of a princess," Law says in a mocking tone as he walks in. Great, Mr sarcasm is back. I politely take a napkin and pat my mouth daintily. "Why thank you," I shoot back at him. His eyebrow raises at my brazen tone. There's a twinkle in his eye.

"You sure eat a lot for someone so thin. And rather messily."

"Please," I say, taking a napkin and wiping my mouth delicately as I grab another plate. "I'm a dignified princess with class," This makes Law almost chokes in amusement. "Wow. Dignified princess of class? How ironic," he says. I glare at him as I stand up. "You're not being very hospitable to your guest, am I right guys?" I turn towards Shachi and penguin, batting my eyelids. Both men nod their heads furiously, blushing non-stop, their eyes the shape of hearts. Law rolls his eyes.

"God you're still hungover." He says.

Law gestures towards his crewmates, shooing them away. "Why don't you guys check on Luffy and Jimbei's condition?" He saids, his eyes fixed onto mine. I look straight back to his dark eyes. "Rather feisty aren't we? Getting my crew under your little finger?" Law asks. I bat my eyes innocently. "I don't know what you're saying,"

"Yes you do. And that's Captain Law to you."

Shachi and Penguin are just within earshot when Law says that. They rush back in the kitchen. "Yuki's joining our crew! Finally, a female." Penguin says dreamily. "This is fantastic. First we're going to the island of women, now one is joining!"

"Maybe you should buy a nurse outfit?" Shachi suggests cheekily. Law shoos them away before facing me again. "Thanks, Captain Law."

"Why is it when you say my name, it sounds like you're gonna puke?" He asks.

"I like to irritate you,"

He smirks. "Irritate me?" He cups my chin. "Why I'll tease you until you beg me to stop," he says in a husky voice. Oh no, Law's pervert mode is on. He moves closer to me, stroking my hair. "Please," I say, moving a hand up his chest. I'm feeling particularly brave today, maybe I'm still drunk? "I'm going to make sure I taunt you so much you won't be able to sleep at night-"

Law's eyes widen as he muffles a laugh. "Keep me awake?" He asks. My face turns red. I know Law thinks that sentence in a dirty way. Why am I such an idiot?! I cover my face in shame. "Shut up Law. Oh my god." He chuckles as he grabs the table for support. This is the first time I've seen Law so happy. Usually he's like a PMS-y old hag, occasionally (actually usually) a perverted guy. I smile, happy that I made him laugh.

He catches my eye and composes himself. "I look forward to you keeping me up all night,"

That son of a bitch...

...

Hehe so I decided to tone down Law's sexy attitude but I'll make it more hot in upcoming chapters. Who do you guys prefer? Ace or Law? :D R&R!


	20. Chapter 20

This is a pretty interesting chapter to write, I'm gonna try out writing part of this in Trafalgar's POV. I won't do so many on his point of view, mainly cos it's pretty hard to get his character spot on. Hopefully it turns out okay :)

I do not own one piece!

Chapter 20: strange sickness

"Good morning everyone!" Yuki said cheerfully as she entered the kitchen. There was a few grunts and mumbles of greetings as Yuki took a seat. "Wow! This smells amazing!" Yuki exclaimed, taking a plate and grabbing some food. "So are you really gonna join us?" Penguin asked, his face blushing slightly.

"Yeah! I'm your nakama now," Yuki smiled. "Great. As part of our crew, you have to do your share of cleaning," Trafalgar said as he took a bite of meat. "Alright, Captain Law," Yuki rolled her eyes. "Say, why do you call Captain 'Law'? I've never heard you say his name properly," Shachi wondered outloud. Yuki shrugged. "I've been calling him Law since forever. It'll be weird if I start calling him... Trafalgar."

Everyone but Trafalgar began to splutter and choke. The way Yuki had pronounced his name... rolling her tongue at the 'r', her voice sounding sultry and extremely seducing nearly made everyone drool. "Wow," Shachi sighed, his face red. "Enough. We have to get to a island to stock up on food." Trafalgar snapped as he stood up, his chair scrapping the floor nosily. There was a hint of embarrassment on his face but nobody dared to point that out. They hastily stood up and left in a quick manner.

"What's up with you, Law?" Yuki grumbled. "Having a bitch fit so early in the morning, if it's morning. We're been underwater since leaving Luffy at that island!"

"Well, if you stop making my crew get all horny maybe we'll be able to reach land faster." Trafalgar shot back. "What, are you jealous?" Yuki smirked. Trafalgar took a step towards Yuki, his face black. "No. Why would I be jealous,"

"Fine, whatever Law," Yuki said, though deep now she felt kind of disappointed. "Anyways, when we reach land, is it okay if you tend the ship with Bepo? We'll get supplies before we head off again," Trafalgar asked.

"Yeah, sure I guess,"

...

Yuki waved the small group of pirates as they left. She breathed in the fresh air with pleasure, taking deep breaths. Long hours, days in fact was making her restless, staying in such a stuffy place. She decided to take a nice long bath. Locking the door of the submarine behind her, Yuki walked towards Trafalgar's room. "Bloody stingy, why does Law's room have a bathtub? Doesn't look like he showers much," Yuki grumbled as she turned on the tap. She then proceeded in taking her- Trafalgar's shirt off, stripping to nothing.

She tied her hair into a bun before she stepped into the shower, rinsing her body thoroughly. With a sigh, Yuki walk out of the shower and climbed into the steamy tub, resting her head against the rim of the bathtub, closing her eyes.

She must have fallen asleep, because next thing she knew, she heard the door creak. The water was lukewarm as Yuki hurriedly got out of the tub, drying herself. She had her head in Trafalgar's shirt when the toilet door open.

"Hey can't you knock?" Yuki growled.

"Sure, I should knock when I want to use the toilet, the toilet in my room,"

Something was wrong with Trafalgar. He wasn't his normal pervertic self. In fact, he looked pretty warily and haggard. "Law, are you okay?" Yuki asked worried. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just leave me alone for awhile." Trafalgar said, rubbing the temples of his head.

Trafalgar's POV

I groan as I walk towards the sink. Yuki made a pretty big mess, but I'll scold her later. I splash myself with water, trying to focus my eyes. Why do I feel so tired? I drag myself to bed and drop on the bed, suddenly exhausted. We didn't do anything but walk through a forest to reach a village. My eyes feel heavy as they slowly close.

...

I'm jolted awake by a burning sensation in my eyes. My bed is soaked with sweat. I run to the toilet and look at the mirror. My eyes are bloodshot. My neck, arms and face is red, blotched with shapes like rings of rose petals under my skin. I stagger towards the medical books, panting heavily from the short distance. Flipping through the dusty pages, there's no illness with theses symptoms. I throw the book on the floor, grabbing another book.

Fuck.

There's a page, that shows all my symptoms. It's caused by a rare type of mosquito. And my symptoms are only the first stage. With trembling hands, I flip the page over. There's no stated antidote for this. People infected by this gradually get weaker, until their whole body gets numb and rock hard. I throw my hat on the floor, cursing loudly. Then a thought occurs.

My crew.

I stagger out of my room, using sheer willpower to move towards the rooms where my crew slept in. I could hear the moans as I neared the rooms. Alarmed, I push open the door.

The sight almost overwhelms me. My crew, scattered all over the floor like rag dolls were groaning in agony. Shachi's face was twice the normal size, the lump on his face an angry red-purple color, throbbing with pain. "Captain..." He gasped weakly. I have to find a cure.

"Oh My God!" Yuki shrills loudly, almost vomiting from the smell. She dropped the pitcher of water she held in her hands, her eyes bulging in fear. "W-what's happening? Why is everyone like this?" She cries, clasping her hands on her chest as she takes a step towards me.

"Where's Bepo?" I say desperately.

"He went out of the ship to train, said he'll be near the forest."

"No!" I scream in a hoarse voice, making her jump. Bepo was going to get affected too. "Law, your eyes- I think I see some blood!" Yuki says.

"Get away Yuki! Please leave this ship before this sickness affects you. I'll stay here with my nakama," I choke, my throat feeling hot. I drop to the floor, sweating badly as I curse. Yuki runs towards me.

"Get away! Don't stay here!" I urge.

Yuki shook her head. "No Law! I'm not running away. I'm going to find someone for help. I won't leave my nakama when they are in pain!" Yuki says firmly. I squirm as she kisses my cheek. "I'll come back. Please, stay strong," she whispers as she stands up, running off.

The next few minutes feel like hours. I can no longer feel my legs. I drag myself over to the rest of my crew. "Captain," Penguin panted weakly. "Is this the end?"

I shake my head. "Of course not. Yuki is finding help. Everyone, hold on!" I try to encourage them. I can't just sit around, letting my crew die. I try to pull myself up but I don't even have the energy to do that. I groan in agony, my whole face is hurting and my vision is getting blurry. I hope I don't get blind.I stay that way, slumped against the wall,trying not to waste any energy, my heart is beating fast. Where the hell is Yuki?

One by one, my crewmates' breathing gets rapid, before slowing down. I tilt my head towards the ground, forcing myself to stay awake. My face gets hot, there's a few hot and angry tears threatening to spill. I as a doctor, as a captain can't even do anything to help my nakama. My heart aches, at this drastic change of events. All the hard hours of training, fighting and journeys and now we men are like babies, unable to move or talk.

Yuki, please come.

...

So, I know this is a totally different view and side of Trafalgar. But I like to think of him as a sadistic guy who loves his crew dearly. This is a vulnerable side of him. What do you think? R&R please!


	21. Chapter 21

Wow- can you believe it's been 20 chapters already?!

Disclaimer:I do not own one piece.

Chapter 21:Saved?

Trafalgar's POV

I don't remember what happens next but the next thing I know, I'm lying on a bed. Where am I? Yuki stirs from a nearby chair, sleeping. Her mouth is slightly open. I smile as I gaze at her.

As if my stare is too much, Yuki's eyes flutter open. "Oh hey, Law. You feeling better?" She smiles sleepily as she rubs her eyes with the back of her hands. "Yeah," I nod. "Oh, where's the others?" I ask, afraid of the answer. Yuki gives me an assuring look. "Don't worry, all of them are fine. I'm gonna go wash up," she stands to leave.

"That girl stayed by your side for two days," A creepy voice says, making me jump in surprise. An old man, hunched and thin, with deep wrinkles lining his haggard face says. I hadn't noticed him sitting at the corner of the room. "Who are you- where am I?" I ask, trying to get out of bed.

"They call me the Old Master. You're in my village. The young lady begged- actually threatened to destroy the village if I didn't help you and your friends. A violent woman indeed," he says with a shiver. "You cured me?" I gasp. This was a really experienced doctor. I really need to improve my knowledge in medicine. I don't want my crew to suffer again.

"I don't mentor anyone," he says firmly. "My skills are passed down from one generation to another." He says rather proudly. I sigh. "Come on gramps, I want to know more," I urge. "And I refuse to teach you!" He hisses angrily.

"Grandpa! You promised me you'll play with me!" A little girl of about 12 storms in the room. She's in two pigtails and wearing a red dress. "Oh sweetie, grandpa will come as soon as he helps his patients. Be a good girl and wait, Ellie." The old master says in a sickeningly sweet voice. Urgh, this man clearly does what his granddaughter wants. Ellie stamps her foot angrily. "I wanna play NOW!" She declares, her voice really high-pitched.

She catches sight of me and blushes. "Who are you?" She asks softly. "Err, my name is Trafalgar Law." I shrug. "Wow, what a nice name," Ellie says, twirling her fingers around one of her pigtails. "Grandpa, why don't I just play with him, you can concentrate on your other patients," she says, fluttering her eyelashes at me. Whoa. What was that all about. The old master nods wearily. "If you want to sweetie," he turns to me with a mess-with-her-you'll-die look. I roll my eyes at him.

Ellie giggles and grab my hand, dragging me out of the room. I notice a black haired girl peering from the door. It's Yuki, and she looks really pissed. I give her a smile, to reassure her nothing was going on.

Yuki's POV

That creep! I go away for one minute, ONE MINUTE and I come back to see some girl drooling over Law. He has the cheek to smile in that cocky way of his. I clench my fists tightly as I glare at him. She gets to hold Law's hand huh. With a nasty growl, I hurl the wet towel I was planning to give Law, smashing a window in the process.

"Miss Yuki-" the old master says, startled.

"What. Now." I say through my teeth.

"Nothing." He cowers away and hobbles out of the room in a haste. I sigh. I didn't mean to scare a poor old man. I mean, he saved my crew from dying. But why do I feel so angry that Law is hanging out with that child.

I sneak out of the house and wait a few moments, so that there's a safe distance between them and I. I grab a floppy farmer's hat by the front door and cautiously trot. My eyes narrow at the sight of that girl, swaying her body, giggling at every word Law says. "That bastard!" I say, holding a clenched fist in the air.

"Whatcha doing?"

"MOTHERFU-" I scream, slapping a hand on my mouth. Law doesn't seem to notice anything. "Bepo. Don't scare me!" I hiss at the giant bear. He looks down, upset. "I'm sorry," he says. Sheesh this guy is too weak-willed. I shake my head. "I'm just taking a walk," I lie.

"No- looks like you're following Captain and that girl,"

I roll my eyes at him, trying to act like I'm really not following him "I said, I'm follow- I mean taking a walk," I say through gritted teeth, a tight fake smile plastered on my face. Bepo narrows his beady little eyes at me warily. "Fine," I sigh. "I really am following Law. You better not tell anyone about this!" I threaten. He gives me a smirk. "You're a new member, you don't have anything to threaten me," he says confidently.

"Bepo, just a reminder, where I come from, we atlantians eat any kind of animals, usually those animals that can stand the harsh weather in Atlanta. If you know what I mean," I say rather sadistically as Bepo slowly moves away from me.

Trafalgar's POV

What the fuck is wrong with Yuki. She's actually following me and Ellie. Who the hell can miss a huge hat like that? I facepalm myself in pity. Oh Yuki.

And this girl... She's talking way too much. Blabbing about life, her brother and all that. Zoning her out doesn't work. And her fingernails are digging into my skin.

"Oh Law-y! Look at those beautiful roses! Give me one!" She says. "Law-y? Oh please just call me-"

"Give me the damn rose Law-y." She says in a thin demon-like voice, while smiling at me. Oh hell this girl is freaking. I snap a rose off and reluctantly hand her the rose. "OHMYGOD you're too sweet! Thank you soooo much" she gushes rather dramatically. She throws herself at me, hugging me tightly. I groan silently. I try to pry her arms away from doesn't seem to notice but starts to run about. "Law-y! Catch me if you can!" She shrieks happily. God kill me now.

Ellie stops, gives me a pout and runs back towards me. I notice a huge stone in front of her. I run towards her."Ellie be careful-"

"Kyaaaa!" She screams as she falls. I rush towards her and catch. Her arms, surprisingly strong for a twelve year old pushes me down. For a split second, I see her face coming down towards me, her eyes closes and lips pushed out for a kiss.

Oh my god.

...

"What the hell!" Yuki literally shrieked at Trafalgar as soon as they arrived at the old master's house. He scratches his head in frustration. "Geez, it's not like I'm in love with her. She forced herself on me!" Trafalgar complained. His eyes narrowed. "Why, were you jealous?" He says. 'How dare he tries to flirt and avoid the subject.' Yuki thought angrily. "NO. I'm not jealous- you douchebag!" Yuki screamed, clenching her fists tightly before running out of the room.

She ran straight into Luke, Ellie's older brother. "Whao." He says, holding both hands up. "Don't destroy our village, your mates are safe and sound." Yuki can't help but laugh, despite her anger. Luke smiles kindly. "Why don't I buy a beautiful girl like you a drink?"

"Sure, make it two." Yuki sighed.

A little while later...

"So, what's made you so mad?" Luke says, flicking his blond locks. His fringe is so long that it covers one eye. "I don't wanna talk about it," Yuki said, shaking her head rather miserably as she takes another gulp of beer. He nods understandingly. "Fine, we'll talk about something else. Like, how can a captain, or any man in fact, stay in a pirate's ship with you, and not make a move?" He says teasingly. "Because I sure would."

Yuki blushed slightly, thinking of Law. "I dunno," She lied. "What about you? What is your eye covered with all that hair? Emo much," Yuki giggle. Luke's face falls. For a moment, he scrunches up his face as if he's thinking hard. Finally, he lifts his fringe- there's nothing in his eyes but whites, with traces of brown. "Oh my gosh..." Yuki clasped her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"

"It's okay. I was born like that. My mom ate one of those poisonous fruits when she was carrying me and she died, they managed to save me...I'm lucky I guess."

"So Ellie...?"

"She's my step-sis. My dad remarried soon after. That's why we don't look alike."

Yuki leaned forward to give him a hug to comfort him. "I'm sorry for your lost," She mumbled awkwardly. Luke wraps his arms around her, but slowly, She realized the warm touch of his lips on her neck. "Luke!" Yuki gasped, her head feeling really light-headed. She had drank several bottles of beer, and was feeling pretty drunk. Morever, they were alone in his living room, he lived separately from his family and his grandpa.

"You're really pretty," he mumbles in a low voice. Yuki desperately tried to push him away but her mind is too cluttered up. Even her water powers were failing her. Luke pushed her onto the floor, fumbling about, trying to remove his shirt. "Luke-stop!" Yuki cried.

"She said stop goddamnit!" Trafalgar shouts from the front door. He moves towards Luke and throws a punch at him. Luke staggers backwards and passes out, drunk. "Law-" Yuki said meekly, trying to stand up. "You're coming to the ship with me- NOW." He says. The look on his face was similar to the day he had shown his brutal side.

Trafalgar swooped down and carried Yuki, swinging her over his shoulder. Despite her drunken protests he refused to let her down. They soon reached the ship, where Trafalgar barked instructions to leave, before taking Yuki to his room.

"Law..." Yuki said miserably as Trafalgar placed her down as soon as they reached his room. "What- I get kissed by a little girl and you decide to get a new guy?" He asked dangerously. "What did I see him do to you? Ha- why don't I continue what he was doing?"

Yuki shook her head in denial. "Law, I was drinking with him, my head hurts and I didn't know what was happening, I'm sorry," she apologized. "Disgusting, the way he kissed you," he said angrily. With a growl, Trafalgar pulled Yuki into an embrace, and bit into her neck- hard.

"Law-" Yuki yelped in pain.

He moves his lips and pressed them on the side of my face. "I don't like sharing. I don't want anyone's flithy hands on you, only me, Princess." Trafalgar murmured in a sexy voice.

Hahaha, so I'm just gonna end this chapter here to make you guys get excited for the next chapter! Review please!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Betrayal

Yuki blushed madly at Trafalgar's words. She bit her lip nervously. "Baka..." Yuki stammered nervously. Trafalgar gave a sly smile as he gazed at her, his hands moving down her body. "I saved your life again. You own me three favors," he said teasing, his initial anger all gone. "Alright," Yuki rolled her eyes, smiling.

Yuki's POV

Law suddenly starts to kiss my neck again, gently this time. I can practically feel goose bumps on my arms as I wrap my arms around him to steady myself. Maybe it's due to the alcohol but I'm feeling particularly daring. I push Law towards his bed, so that he's lying back down on his bed. He widens his eyes in shock, before he gets the hint and gives me a sexy,smoldering smile.

"You're so drunk," he says in a husky voice. "I'm not," I drawl. Law moves his hands up to my shirt and slips his warm hands under my shirt, making me alert and so not drunk.

"What are you doing?" I say in a tight voice. He looks at me, puzzled. "Well, you did give me a signal-" I shake my head. "No Law. Not my shirt. I don't want you to see my ugly back," I say. Law raises his eyebrows. "Then, my first favor is..I wanna see and touch your back." He says. My hands clench his shirt tightly. "Why?" I ask softly.

"I just want to see and touch it. I won't hurt you,"

I hesitate for a moment. "Alright..." I say nervously. He gives me a small smile as he gently pushes me away. I face his desk as he positions himself behind me. Slowly, he pulls my shirt up, making me shiver. I've never felt so exposed before. My hands are shaking, afraid of his reaction. There's none as Law looks.

"Oh fuck!" I cry as he touches the lower part of my back. I squeeze my eyes shut as he continues to touch my back. It's as if every touch is a jolt of electricity flowing through my blood. I start to whimper, the nightmares, my horrible childhood and especially my father pop in my head, making me feel very nauseated.

"L-Law stop... Please!"

"Bear with it, it'll be over soon," he says firmly,but in a gentle tone. I nod my head, trying not to cry. I'm clutching his blankets so hard that my knuckles are white. After what seems like a million years, he stops. My heart nearly exploded when he suddenly leans in and kisses my back, before rolling my shirt down.

"You have a beautiful back, Yuki. Be proud of yourself. Going through so much, you still survived." He says calmly. Relief spreads throughout my body. He's the first person ever to touch my back, even the first to kiss my ugly scars. "That really means a lot to me, Law." I whisper, breathing hard.

Law gives me a back hug, wrapping his muscular arms around me tightly. "Trafalgar. I want you to call me that when we're alone," he purrs, nibbling my ear. "Of course, Trafalgar," I smile.

...

Trafalgar's POV

I'm in cloud nine.

So I wake up, with Yuki in my arms. My right arm is numb, Yuki had slept on top of this arm the whole night. But it's okay...even though I can't feel a thing. I gently raise her head a little so that I'm able to remove my arm. She jerks a little and continues to sleep, a little drool on her face. 'God this has to be the world's weirdest girl,' I think to myself endearingly as I prop my arm on my pillow, so that I'm able to rest my head against my hand.

I smile, touching her face gently. She has really long eyelashes. I pinch her nose, making her squirm. "Urgh-" she grumbles childishly. I laugh and lean towards her, kissing her forehead. A naughty thought creeps in my head as I smile. I begin to gently bite and suck her neck, so that her neck gets a love bite. After a few hickeys appear on her pale neck, I lean back to admire my work.

"...Law you jerk!..." Yuki says with a snort, her hands moving about like a puppy's. Oh my god she's talking in her sleep! I shake my head as I climb out of bed and pull on a pair of boxers. I make my way towards the bathroom.

I stand under the steaming hot water, thinking. We have to get to New World. And we can't just go, not after what happened in marineford. We're way too weak to move on, I can't put my crew under such danger anymore. Maybe we'll have to undergo some hardcore training before we leave for New World.

"Law- Trafalgar?"

It's Yuki, guess she's awake. I turn off the tap and grab a towel, drying myself roughly before pulling on a fresh shirt and pants. "Good morning," Yuki smiles. I smirk a little, gazing at her neck. Yuki looks at me suspiciously. "What?" She asks, moving towards the mirror.

"Oh My God! Law-! There's a lot of insect bites on my neck!"

I burst out laughing. "What?" She asks, giving me a pout. I can't stop laughing, my stomach's hurting from all this laughter. Placing my hand on top of the sink to steady myself, I wipe some tears of laughter. "Well..."

Let's just say I got slapped by a very embarrassed and furious Yuki.

-end of POV-

A few weeks later...

"Captain! We're reaching an island!" Bepo cried. The whole crew was famished, having a small supply of food and water left. They had traveled, with no island in sight for weeks. Finally,they had arrived on an island, the crew was eager for fresh air, food and water.

"Finally!" Yuki sighed in relief as she opened the front door of the submarine The ship-submarine had been for the most part, traveling underwater to avoid marines. Ever since the battle at Marineford, Yuki's bounty had rose to almost 300 million Beri, with Trafalgar's at 280 million Beri.

"Hey Captain, I'm going to go shopping," Yuki smiled to Trafalgar. He rolled his eyes, trying not to smile. "If you have to," Yuki fluttered her eyelashes innocently. "I do, I mean, what am I going to wear if I have no clothes? I can't possibly walk around naked,"

"Heheheh..." Penguin grinned in a rather perverted way. There was a hint of blood dripping from his nose. The rest of them were red in the face. "Yuki just go." Trafalgar grumbled. He pulled her close. "I do like to see you naked." He whispered, making her blush. "Baka!" She stammered as she waved goodbye to them, running through the busy dock.

...

"Where the hell is Yuki?!" Trafalgar shouted. It was already late in the evening. Yuki had been gone since noon. They had to leave within the day. It wasn't wise for them to stay, marines lurked around everywhere. Trafalgar stormed out of the ship, jumping onto the dock dangerously, making the locals there look at him suspiciously. He was in a foul mood and ready to pick a fight with everyone and everything.

"There she is!" Bepo shouted. "You're a new member, you shouldn't make us wait for you!" Bepo scolded as Yuki walked towards them. Something was off. Yuki didn't even carry any shopping bags. "I'll handle this," Trafalgar said to Bepo. He strode towards Yuki. "Where have you been?" Trafalgar demanded, grabbing her arm. "We're been worried sick and we can't stay here much longer-"

"Shut up Law,"

Trafalgar looked at her in shock, his temper starting to rise. He didn't like people bossing him around, and he didn't like her tone. "Excuse me? You were gone for the whole day and you're asking me to shut up?" He glared at her, tightening his grip. Yuki barely flinched.

"I'm leaving this crew."

"What? Why?"

Yuki gave a small chuckle. "Why? Please. I have a bounty of 300 million. Why would I want to stay in a lousy ship. I was only using you to travel. Don't look me up again Law."

"You're lying. You can't even look at me in the eye."

Yuki pulled her arm away, grabbing his face roughly and pulled his face close to her's. "I don't want to stay. You suck, I can't believe you actually fell for my tricks,"

"Stay, please. You still own me two favors," Trafalgar said quietly. "Just shut it Law!" Yuki burst out loudly, so that his other crew could hear. "I don't want to be with you guys, hell I'll rather die then stay!"

"Let's go," Trafalgar let her go and calmly walked towards his ship. "Captain.." Bepo said cautiously. "I said, Let's. Go. NOW." He said in a calm, forced tone. He gave Yuki a cold hard stare before he slammed the door shut. The ship slowly began to set sail.

Yuki stood there, trying to blink her tears away. She didn't mean to degrade his crew like that. She stood there for a while, aware that someone was walking towards her. She took a deep breath. 'Don't let your emotions affect you,' Yuki said quietly to herself.

"Are you ready to go?" A male voice said.

"Yeah. Let's go, Haru-Kun."

So, anyone remembered Haru? :D sorry for the lousy and rather short chapter, I'll try to update as soon as possible! Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The reason I left.

"Are you ready to go?" A male voice said.

"Yeah. Let's go, Haru-kun."

Yuki's POV

I turn to follow my childhood friend. He looks the same, sharply dressed in a suit, blond hair with icy almost-white eyes. Not a day younger or older. He nods around the dock. His whole crew suddenly materializes. Haru formed his own crew shortly after I left, called the 'Silent Pirates' it was a very apt name. Since they were vampires, they could not stay too long under the sun, so they usually remained invisible, unless it was dark. Being invisible, ignorant pirate ships would find an 'empty' ship, openly stocked with food, gold and beer. Once they stepped onto Haru's ship, his men would attack them, making a very nice meal.

My heart feels heavy. I'm really the most horrible person ever. I pushed Law aside. I can't bear it, I want to run back to his ship and tell him the truth but I can't. I have to protect my people. And I need Haru's help. I catch Haru looking at me with a sly smile. A shiver runs down my spine. I'm going to be the only non-vampire on their ship. In other words, a ready supply of 'fresh meat'. Even though I know Haru ever since we were young, it's hard to trust him at all. He might go against his word.

"What are you thinking of, Princess?" Haru smiles rather evilly as he casually throws an arm over my shoulder. I squirm and try to push him away but he doesn't take the hint. "I'm just wondering, how old are you?" I ask. He leans in and cups my chin, a little too roughly. "I've forever been 20 years old, Yuki-dear. You should know that, I told you that 8 years ago."

Yeah. A vampire like him ages really slowly. He's probably been alive since centuries ago. "Why don't you become a vampire too? it's better to become one, a pretty girl like you shouldn't age," he purrs. I shiver at the thought. I'm not interested in living forever, and I'm not keen on sucking blood for the rest of eternity.

We walk in silence to his ship. It's really a magnificent one. Haru's whole ship is adorned with jewels. But the most terrifying thing is the floor of the ship. At a glance, it's gray and looks like pebbles but at a closer inspection, it's actually numerous skulls lining the floor. Haru points to the tip of the ship. "I heard that if you tie a mermaid there, it'll ward off bad omens." He gives me a smile, revealing razor sharp teeth. "What if I tie a princess there?"

"Stop it Haru-kun."

My heart is beating fast. I really hope he's joking. "Captain- pirates are coming our way," a dashing young man says. Haru smiles. "Good. I was starting to get peckish." He says before snapping his fingers. He disappears, so does his crew, leaving me there as the only visible person. The pirate ship loams towards Haru's. Upon seeing me there, the whole crew begins to snicker.

"You're the only one here?" One laughs. "Take everything, including the girl," their captain says. A few huge pirates jump onto Haru's ship, making their way to the gold. Before they can touch the gold, Haru's men materializes again and they transform. Gone were the dashing vampires, they were monsters now. Their eyes were blood red, mouths twisted in a snarl, revealing their sharp teeth. With a grunt they sprang onto the terrified pirates, biting their necks or twisting their head.

Fuck. I'm feeling really sick from the intense sight and the amount of blood spilling onto the skulls on the floor. They're screaming in pain as Haru's men suck the life out of them. I can see their souls rising. With my stomach threatening to spill it's contents, I make a wild run towards the door into the rooms.

"Where are you going?"

Haru says in a raspy voice. He sprints towards me with such speed I have no time to react. Haru grabs me by the neck and shoves me hard against the door, my back ramming into the door knob. I groan in pain, choking from his iron grip. "Haru-!" I gasp, trying to remove his hand from my neck.

"P-Puppet strings!"

Haru curses as he gets flung off of me. He staggers slightly, looking at me sadistically. I hold my hands up to protect myself. "Haru- you promised you wouldn't do anything!" I pleaded desperately. Slowly, his red eyes fade back to his natural white color. He looks horrified at what he's done, and I know he's back to 'normal'.

"Take their stuff, and we're going off," Haru growls in a low voice to his men. They stop mid-attack and drop the bloodied pirates, jumping to the now empty ship. I drop to the floor in a fit of shock, my body shaking badly. Is this what's going to happen every time the silent pirates eat? They get so demonic I have to fight them off so they won't kill me? "Help.." The soft whimpers of some barely alive pirates make me shiver. This whole ship is congested with the souls of restless pirates. I close my eyes, trying to block the voices of the dead. I have to hurry get to Atlanta, and find Law again.

Law, please wait for me.

...

A few months later...

Trafalgar was in his room, studying some medicine books. He had rearranged the furniture in his room, so that he wouldn't be reminded of her, the girl who broke his heart. She left the ship several months ago and Trafalgar hadn't heard of her since. It didn't matter. He wasn't here for love, he was here to find one piece. Trafalgar could hear a huge commotion coming from outside his ship. He sighed and slammed the book he was reading shut. They were at a island, resting. Trafalgar was going to leave his ship temporarily to head to punk hazard.

Trafalgar pushed open the front door of the submarine. "What the hell is going on? Bepo can't you handle-" Trafalgar's voice trailed off at the sight of her. Yuki. She looked very skinny and injured. Her clothes were faded and hung rather loosely on her body. Although she had natural healing abilities, she was covered in dirty bandages.

"Law," Yuki said softly, trying to give a smile. "It's been awhile." She gave him a sad pitiful look. "What do you what? You left our ship and now you want to come back?" One of his crew shouted, giving Yuki a shove. "Can I talk to you privately?" Yuki asked. Trafalgar's hands curled up in anger. He couldn't forgive her, and his heart hardened at the sight of her. "Say what you want here," he said coldly. "I... I want to rejoin your ship, Law. Please, the only reason I left-"

"I don't give a fuck. You left, calling MY ship lousy. How dare you sent foot in my ship again. Do you know who am I? I'm now a Shichibukai. I wonder what will the marines say, if I bring back the heart of a Atlantian, better, I send her back alive so that they'll torture her to get the whereabouts of Atlanta."

Yuki seemed to shrink at Trafalgar's words. She wanted to explain why she left, but he refused to listen. "Law... You've changed so much.. Why I heard you gave the government the hearts of 100 pirates. Just so you could be a Shichibukai?" Yuki asked, her big blue eyes gazing at him in disbelief.

"Yes, I did that. Why shouldn't I? Pirates don't have a heart, just like you. Heartless. At least they loved their own pirate ship, they didn't abandon their ship. You're the worst. I don't wish to see you ever again. And if I do, I'll make sure to hand you over to the marines," Trafalgar took his sword, pointing it at Yuki.

"Please, Law I just need to tell you-"

"The devil's child. Whose's heart is as ugly as her back."

Yuki gasped at him, her face blank. She blinked hard and with a deep breath, she bowed down towards him. A princess should never bow down to anyone, but she did, to Trafalgar. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I won't ever look you up again. I wish you all the best," she looked up, trying to smile but her eyes were hurt and welling up with tears.

Yuki's POV

He hates me. He hates me so much. I'm trying not to cry but it hurts. He just said the most hurtful thing ever. The rest of his crew turn away as I walk pass them, ashamed and humiliated. I can feel their eyes looking at my exposed back, making me want to skin myself alive. I hate myself, and I hate what I've done to Law. Thanks to me, he's become this way. And gone is that easy smile. It's replaced by a frown, with his eyes shouting betrayal.

I had to return to Atlanta to see to Yuji. The whole country has been wrecked by plague. More than half the people have died, and Yuji's barely alive. Haru-kun merely helped me halfway, and he abandoned me as soon as we reached Atlanta. I have no choice but to travel around by myself again. Strange, I used to enjoy being alone. How foolish of me to expect Law to welcome me back with open arms.

The devil's child. Whose's heart is as ugly as her back.

I walk until I reach the heart of the forest. It feels cold, too cold for me. I find a huge tree and sit down, trying to keep warm. My stomach growls painfully. Without a crew, I was more vulnerable to surprise attacks and this month alone I was attacked 4 times by the marines. My bounty was pretty high so it was no wonder I was targeted. But I can't keep up, traveling alone.

I scream empty words in frustration as I slam my back against the rough tree again and again until the smell of blood is strong. I pull my arms around my knees and sob quietly. Why do I always screw things up?

"Yuki?"

I look up, trying to wipe my tears. It's Penguin. He looks at my back in concern and rushes towards me, trying to help me up. "What do you want? And where is your captain?" I ask, afraid to mutter his name. "Captain has left for punk hazard, we'll see him again soon. Come back to the ship,you're injured,"

"Why are you helping me?"

"I know you have your reasons. We all don't really hate you. Just Trafalgar. He was really affected by your leave. It was hell living with him the first few months. But I know he wants you, he's just too stubborn." "Thank you," I say gratefully.

Soon, I'm clean, full and have clean bandages on me. There was a heated argument when I arrived but the rest of the crew finally allowed me to stay. I take a peek at Law's room. The furniture has been rearranged. I sigh, smiling a little at the happy memories we shared. As I reach for the bed, a shiver runs down my spine. I suddenly have a vision of the strawhats pirates, crying in a strange place. Nami's shouting at chopper,holding a body and Luffy is fighting someone too. My heart almost stops.

Nami's holding my body.

Okay...so I'm thinking of ending this story soon. I'm thinking it might end up a tragedy? Or do you guys prefer something happier? R&R!


	24. Chapter 24

Hey all! So this is probably the second last chaper D: but don't worry, I have a new story coming right up hehe. Do rate and review!

Chapter 24: welcome to Punk Hazard

Yuki woke up with a jump, her bed sheets thoroughly soaked with sweat. She ran towards the bathroom, splashing her face with icy cold water. The vision she had a few days back, the one when she saw herself held by Nami... It haunted Yuki, scared her. She dealt with death on a regular basis, but the thought of knowing she was dying was terrifying.

"It's all just a dream," Yuki said to herself, trembling slightly. Her thoughts drifted to Ace. How did he feel, locked up in prison and knowing he was about to die? Yuki slapped herself and took a deep breath. She couldn't keep on thinking of the vision. She had to find Trafalgar. Yuki put on a pair of shorts and tank top, and pulled out an old jacket of Trafalgar's from his closet. She didn't want her back to be seen again by anyone. Yuki crept out of the room and cautiously looked around.

"Where are you going?" Bepo called.

"I'm going to find Law." Yuki said. Bepo's tiny eyes widened in surprise. "You still wanna find Captain after what happened?" He asked in disbelief. Yuki nodded. "I have to. I messed up big time. it's all my fault that he turned out this way." Yuki patted his shoulder before making her way out of the submarine.

"Now, how am I going to Punk hazard? I heard from them it's crazy and really hot. Momo can't endure such harsh temperatures," Yuki thought to herself. She spied a huge warship from afar. A smile crept to her face. She knew what she was going to do.

...

"Smoker-san! Did you hear that...?" Tashigi, a marine said to her superior, vice-admiral Smoker. "Damnit, just what kind of route did they take?" Smoker grumbled in annoyance as he took another puff from his cigar. Yuki smiled as she leaned against the chair. She had attacked the marines, and purposely allowed them to capture her. Now, with her shrewd mind and quick thinking, she had managed to make the marines go to Punk Hazard. It was pure luck that the strawhat pirates were Smoker's enemies, he was adamant in capturing Luffy once and for all.

"Isn't there toxic gases? We've not seen the strawhat pirates too!" A marine protested. "There shouldn't be so much poisonous gases here, not after the fight two years ago, the fight so strong it changed the weather of this island." Smoker explained. They all wore masks, to protect themselves. They were going into the island to investigate.

Yuki sighed, humming to herself as she racked her brains, trying to find out how to escape. Although the marines were busy blowing up chunks of drift ice, there was too many marines here, and a powerful guy like Smoker was too much for her to handle.

"Kyaa! What's that? That's a really huge wall of ice!"

"Blow that ice apart! A warship like this will capsize if we hit that place!"

A thought hit Yuki. Maybe she could help the marine. "Hey Smoker dude! I can help you guys!" Yuki called out. Smoker scoffed at the idea. "Why would you wanna help us for?"He asked. Yuki shrugged. "Okay, if you guys wanna die then I'm fine with it. Just so you know, I know how to control water," Yuki smiled. "Smoker-san! We really need her help! We're gonna crash," Tashigi said, worried. Smoker gritted his teeth. He didn't want any help, certainly not from a pirate.

"It's too late! We're gonna crash!" A marine shouted.

Tashigi fumbled for the keys to Yuki's chains and unlocked them. Yuki jumped up and ran out to the deck of the ship. Using all her strength, she used her water abilities to break the ice into half. It was massive, and Yuki could feel her hands wobbling from the impact of the ice block. She braced herself from the hit and managed to crack the ice apart in the nick of time.

"Lock her up before she escapes!" Tashigi shouted. Before she knew it, she was wearing the damn chains again.

...

In front of the research facility...

Yuki shivered at the sight of Trafalgar Law. She was standing a few meters away from him, hidden by the marines as Smoker and Tashigi talked. She had to escape from the marines. She wanted to run away as soon as she broke the ice but she was drained of her energy. Chained up again, she couldn't do anything.

"Show me the inside of the research facility." Smoker was demanding, his voice growing loud. There was an irritated look on Trafalgar's face. "This is my vacation house now... So no." He replied with a hard glare at Smoker.

"Are we reaching the outside?" A familiar voice cried out. Yuki looked up. Strawhat pirates? It sounded a lot like Nami. She came bursting through the door with Chopper, Sanji, Franky and a whole bunch of gigantic kids, not to mention a severed head. "The marines!" Franky gasped. "Everyone! Get back in! We'll find some other way out!" Sanji shouted, pushing the kids back.

"Everyone! Capture the Strawhats!" Tashigi cried. The Marines roared as they charged forward. Yuki took the chance and ran as fast as she could. She knew Trafalgar was going to attack. "Room!" He called. A huge orb began to surround everyone. He lifted a finger up.

"Tact"

Immediately the warship was flung in the air, even the water. Yuki gaped at the sight in shock. Trafalgar was much stronger than before. "Oh Shit!" Yuki screamed as a huge pile of debris came flying towards her. She raised her hands above her head to protect herself.

...

Yuki's POV

My head hurts. The only thing I can remember is the pile of rubbish hitting me before I passed out. Where am I? I blink my eyes, trying to focus myself. I'm lying on a bed, and my chains are all gone. Huh? Seriously,where am I?

"What the fuck are you doing in Punk Hazard?"

I turn my head to the left. It's Law. He's sitting on a chair, his legs spread out and idly tapping his goatee. There's a calm look on his face. It's strange but I feel even more frightened that Law's all calm. I much rather have him being all berserk. I open my mouth to scold him when his words ring in my head.

'The devil's child. Whose's heart is as ugly as her back'

Nothing comes out of my mouth. I look at his shoes numbly. I can't look at Law's face again. "Well? Why are you here? You must be really tired of living," he says in an annoyed tone. "I want to apologize,Law- Shichibukai Law." I say softly. I have no right to call him 'Law' anymore. He laughs even though it's not funny. "Alright. You're forgiven. Now get lost." He says coldly, his words full of insincerity.

"Shichibukai Law, please listen to me-" I say desperately. "I don't want to hear your words. Go with the Strawhat pirates, the marines, I don't care. Maybe you should join Ace." He says harshly. My eyes water at his words. Every word he says, I can feel his hatred towards him. "Then why did you save me. You should have left me there." I reply quietly. This reply actually throws him off. He stays silent for a moment before smirking. "Pity I guess," he says. He stands up to leave, walking towards the door. I jump up and run towards him, wrapping my arms around his back tightly.

"What do you think you're doing-"

"Shichibukai Law, I know you really hate me. That doesn't matter. I will leave soon. Sooner than you think. I won't ever find you again." My mind wanders to my 'death'. It's a scary thought. I reluctantly release him. "That's all you know how to do anyway. Running away." He says after a moment.

Only this time, I have no choice but to leave him

...

Trafalgar's POV

Damn it. To hell with everything! Why can't I keep my fucking mouth shut?! This is the second time I've scolded Yuki. As much as I want to hug her, every time I try to amend things with her, I screw everything up. Seriously I'm such a wuss.

I shake in my in frustrations. I sense Yuki trailing behind me. Part of me wants to hug her, part of me wants to screw things up again. There's a huge ruckus outside the building. Probably those irritating marines. I clutch my sword determinedly. This time I really want to finish them off. I quicken my pace and push the door open.

"You guys are really pissing me off!" I say through gritted teeth, smiling sadistically. "Room," I say, making a huge orb. "Change me back!" The marine girl roared.. I smile. I had switched souls in everyone. The marine girl's soul was now in her superior's body. I use my sword to slice up the marines, giving a satisfied smirk upon listening their screams.

"Law watch out!" Yuki screams as she pushes me. I fly across the place, my orb shattered as I smash against a huge pile of snow. "Yuki what the fu-" my voice trails off as she stands rooted on the spot,her eyes widening in shock. Blood is seeping from her mouth as she falls forward.

That's when I see it. Someone, one of the marines had slyly crept behind me, wanted to slash me with his sword. And Yuki took the blow from me. There's a huge gash on her back. She's bleeding profusely.

"Yuki?!" A orange-haired girl in a bikini top cries, running towards her.

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The End

Yuki's POV

They say when you die, your whole life flashes before you.

Bullshit.

As I lay on the floor, half-awake, all I can think about it Trafalgar Law. Fate works in mysterious ways. There was a point in my life where Ace was my world. And now it's Law. How ironic that I'm dying the same way as Ace, a blow to the back, trying to save someone we love. The only difference was to Ace, his back was his pride and joy, while mine was my pain and grief. There's a huge commotion around me but I feel like I'm in a dream. I can faintly see Nami, ripping my jacket apart, screaming anxiously at someone.

"It looks pretty bad!"

"Yuki? Can you hear me?"

All their voices seem to blend into a huge blur. My head is throbbing. "Law..." I whisper weakly. "What?" Nami asks. "Trafalgar Law..." My throat constricts, making it hard to talk. There's tears somewhere. Nami shouts and gestures at her crew before Law comes. He kneels in front of me, holding me by the shoulders so that I don't collapse. He looks at me calmly but I can see the fear in his eyes.

"That was a foolish thing to do Yuki,"

"Please don't hate me Law-"

"Yuki shut up, you're injured so stop talking! We need to get you somewhere safe so I can treat you!"

"Law- I'm sorry I lied to you. I never should have-"

"Stop talking, please!" Law almost screams in frustration as he wraps his hands around my waist, pulling me close to him. I can practically feel his heart beating rapidly like he's getting a heart attack. "Yuki, please stay with me. Fight the sleep." Law urges. My eyes were barely open at this point. It was an inner battle, trying to keep my eyes open. "Bare with it, it'll be okay," he hushes me.

"It's cold, Law.."

He tightens his grip around me, not wanting to let ago. It's funny, amid all the chaos, I feel at peace, wrapped in his arms.

My world goes dim.

...

Soon, I'm awake again, lying face down on a bed. The pain on my back seems less intense. It's pretty dark, there's only a small lamp by the bed for lighting. I pull myself to a push up position, trying to get up. I'm back in the hearts pirate submarine. Something or someone stirs from a nearby chair. It's Law. He's asleep, his head drooping forward. I notice how dirty and tired he looks, and guilt overwhelms me.

I crept towards him, with a blanket in my hands. As I gently place the blanket on top of him, his eyes open sleepily. He takes one look at me and opens his mouth in shock. "Y-Yuki? Sit down! You're injured!" He says in a annoyed tone. My heart sinks. Does he still hate me? I obediently sit on his bed again. He leaps up and glares at me.

"Do you know how stupid you were? Taking a blow like that for me? Thanks to you I had to leave Punk Hazard. I've been busy none stop.." His voice trails off as I close my eyes, biting my lip in an effort not to cry. "Oh Law, I'm so sorry-"

Then a strange thing happens.

Law bends down and hugs me hard.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He buries his face in my hair. "It was a nightmare. You've been drifting in and out of conscious so often. Don't you dare do that again!" He pulls away from me, giving me an angry glare, but smiling nonstop.

"Huh? You're not mad at me?"

Law flicks my head teasingly. "Of course I'm still angry at you for leaving me like that." He plants a kiss on my lips, making me blush. "But, what matters now, is that you're here," he smiles. I kiss him back, pushing him down on the bed. "Whao, your back.." He cautious. "I don't want to hurt you,"

I roll my eyes at him. "Oh Trafalgar-kun," I say, giggling as I notice a slight blush on his face. "I need a doctor who can help me with my injuries," I purr. His eyes seemed to grow darker with lust. "Of course, I won't hesitate to help a patient in need," he replies with a straight face. "But not now, you need your rest okay? When you're feeling better. Do you want to eat?"

I give him a little pout. "No, I'm not hungry. But my back feels a little uncomfortable," I say. "I'll help you change them," he says, getting up. I stare at him in alarm. "-no! I'll change them myself!" I protest. Law stops and sighs. He places his hands on my face, looking into my eyes as if in a trance. "Yuki, I didn't mean what I said...about your back. It was all in a fit of anger. Please?"

"..Alright,"

Law turns me around and gently starts to unwrap my bandages. I'm shaking again. It's so nerve-wrecking that he is going to look at my back again. His words still make my heart feel stabbed and hurt. I don't think I can ever forget those words, even though I've forgiven him. "It's healing up pretty good," Law says. He stands up and goes to the bathroom. I hear the tap run as I sit there, with only a pillow retaining my modesty.

Law comes back shortly, with a small basin of water and a cloth. "I'm going to wash your wound now," Law gently starts to clean my back, telling me ever so often how beautiful I was. Tears begin to roll down my face. I don't know why I'm so emotional right now. "Yuki," Law says, sorrow and guilt in his voice. "I really meant what I said. You have a beautiful back," he starts to bind my back again with clean bandages.

"What's so beautiful about it? It's all scars! I'm so ugly, a devil's child," I blurt out. I reach out, trying to tear my bandages apart. I want to get rid of these scars once and for all. Law swipes my hand away. He starts to kiss my back, the scars that the bandages didn't cover up. "What are you doing?" I gasp in between sobs.

"I love you, scars and all."

"...Law.."

"Ahem." He says in a annoyed tone.

"Heh," I smile, despite my tears. "I mean Trafalgar-kun, I need to tell you something too,"

"What's that?"

"I really love you too."

"I know that,"

End~

So, this is the End of the story! I really hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writing this story! Please do review, and tell me your thoughts on this, it really motivates me, knowing that people enjoy reading my fanfics.

On a side note, I will be writing a new one piece fanfic, this time, set in high school. I'm planing on Zoro and/or Trafalgar. So do give me your opinions on the main characters! Much loves~


End file.
